So, What Now?
by JennyPenny1014
Summary: So, What happens now? Itex is destroyed, and the flock is free to live as they please, for now... Takes place immediatly after MR3. Fax all the way! Please read past the 1st chapter if you are looking for a new story. It picks up after a while. Enjoy! ***EDIT*** Time gap of five years after chapter 30. Better writing after that point since author's writing matured.
1. Finally Free!

Hello peps, I have a new story for you and I hope you enjoy. I know it is really short, but the next chapter will be up really soon! Enjoy!

Chapter One Finally Free!

Max's POV

As we flew through the air. I suddenly felt...happy, and...free! It feels wonderful. I'm not flying to get away, or to protect myself or my family, but, because I can. I could barely see the once Itex anymore. I was glad.

Max?

Yes sweety?

Where are we going to live now?

I'm not sure. We will have a family meeting in a bit. Okay?

Okay!

That girl is so sweet. I love her to death! I was actually thinking that, maybe we could go to mom's. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind.

About 20 minutes later...

"OK guys, we need to decide what to do now. Any thoughts?"

My Angel said, "Can we go live with Dr. M.?"

I started to respond by saying, "I was actually thinking that-"

Then my beloved brother Iggy had to interrupt by saying, "well duhhh! She knows what you were thinking! She's a freakin' mind reader! Has our bombs gone to you head max?!?!"

That got a few snickers. I deserved it though. That was a pretty stupid comment...

"Ok, does anyone disagree? Speak now, or forever hold your peace! No one? Ok, mom's house it is."

Plz excuse the shortness. I will be posting another chapter really soon. (And I mean, REALLY soon) So look out for it!

Plz review, it will only take a second, just tell me if you liked it, if it sucked, or if you don't know yet. Elaborate only if you choose, but plz choose wisely


	2. Licks and Gate A14

_**Hey, I promiced a quick 2**__**nd**__** chapter, so here it is!!!**_

Chapter 2– Licks And Gate A14

Max's POV

I'm really starting to get worried about Fang. He hasn't spoken at all since we left. He looks really deep in thought. When we had the meeting, all he did was nod to show that he was ok with going to mom's house.

_Hey Ang?_

_Yes Max?_

_Can you tell me what Fang is thinking about?_

_... He blocked me out. I'm sorry Max..._

_It's ok, it's not your fault. Thanks for trying._

Ok, I'm really worried now. I'll have to talk to him when we get to mom's house.

Everyone has been relatively quiet the whole time. Nudge hasn't spoken once since the family meeting. Everyone is probably thinking about what is going to happen next I know I am.

We should be at the air port soon... ah there it is!

"MAX! I see it! Do you see it?!?! Oh, its so big! Imhphmmgrmmm" guess who?

"Yes Nudge I do see it. Thank you Iggy."

"No probEWWW!"

"What happened?!?!"

"Nudge licked me! She liked me! OMG! She freakin' licked me!"

Uhh, ewww?

"Serves you right!" said the incredibly disgusting Nudge.

"Ok guys, settle down. Ooh and Nudge, do you honestly know where Iggy's hand has been?"

"Uhh, I'm not sure I want to know..."

"Good answer"

_**About 2 ½ hours later...**_

Uhh, thank god we got the tickets in time! Now we only have to wait for the plane to be ready for us to board.

_Thanks again Ang!_

_No problem Max. Can I sit next to Nudge?_

_Sure, as long as it's ok with her_

I hear a squeal and then two "thanks Max!" 's

I just gave them I quick smile. I turned the other way to look at the rest of my flock. Gazzy and Iggy were probably plotting something evil and fang is...well now was... staring at me. What was that all about? The second I looked at him, he instantly turned his head and looked forward at our gate. That boy has something going on in his head. And he is making me insanely curious.

"**Gate A14, all passengers may board"**

Thank goodness.

"Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes Gaz?"

"Can I sit with Iggy?"

"Sure"

"Thanks Max! You're the best!"

Wow I am liking all of these complements.

All of the sudden I hear Angel and Nudge giggling. I turn to them and ask them what is so funny. Nudge just replies, "oh nothing Max. Nothing at all!"

Ok then...

As we were boarding, I decided that I wanted to be between the two trouble-maker groups. Ill have Nudge and Angel in front of us, and Gazzy and Iggy behind us. That leaves me next to...Fang. Ooh, that's probably why they were laughing. There must be something I don't know. And I am oh so curious to find out what it is.


	3. Sweet Dreams

_**Hello people. I just realized that I didn't put a disclaimer in the 1**__**st**__** two chapters. I will put my disclaimer here, but, I don't feel a need for it in later chapters. I think everyone here knows that I am NOT James Patterson. So, here I go...**_

_**I, JennyPenny1014, do not own any of the characters that you have seen mentioned in the Maximum Ride books. I have no intention of stealing any of the fame from our dear Mr. Patterson.**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_

_**I do however own the plot. It is from the weirdo fantasy world I call my imagination.**_

_**Again sorry for the shortness of my chapters. Also sorry for this long AN. Here's chapter 3!**_

**Chapter 3–Sweet dreams**

Fang's POV

I knew that I was wrong to leave Max. I shouldn't have. It was wrong and stupid. She could have gotten really hurt. What if we didn't show up at Itex when we did? I could have lost Max forever. I don't know what I would do without Max. I wouldn't be able to take care of the flock like she does. There is just no way on this earth that I would be able to accomplish such a task.

Wow, what is that. Ooh it's Angel. That girl has to stop trying to get into my head. Its not going to happen. I blocked my thoughts from her exactly for this reason. We were flying away from Itex, and I was the only one who hasn't spoken to Max, let alone anyone in the flock. I'm too deep in thought.

We decided that we were going to Max's mom's house. I was actually thinking that we could go there. I was hoping we could go there. Max would probably be really happy if we went there. It would make us feel more like normal kids. We would look like a normal family. Ok, maybe we had too many kids for one adult for a normal family, but, uhh who cares? I don't.

When we got to the airport, I heard that Angel wanted to sit with Nudge and that Gazzy wanted to sit with Iggy, perfect. All of the sudden I hear some giggling. I turn and look at the sources, Angel and Nudge. I then just realized that I forgot to but up my barrier. Great job Fang.

_Angel_

_giggling Yes Fang? still giggling_

_Can you please not tell Max that I was thinking that?_

_Fine!_

_Thanks, and while you're at it, can you please stay out of my head?_

_I'll try, but no promises!_

_Angel!_

No response. Oh well. She better keep her other promise though. I quickly put my barrier back up and continued on the subject of Max. This was perfect. I get to sit, on a plane, for hours on end, next to my love. Yes, I do love her. And I am annoyed at myself that I haven't told her yet. I will eventually. Maybe a little while after we get to mom's house. Yea that's it!

So as our gate was called. We lined up to get onto the plane. I wanted just a quick look at Max, but as soon as I looked at her, she turned and looked at me. I then quickly turned away. Inconspicuous, I know! Uhh. I'll get a few hours to look at her. She is defiantly going to fall asleep on the plane. She looks so tired. I'll make sure she falls asleep. She needs it.

Max's POV

So, we got onto the plane, we took our seats, and waited for the plane to take off. Fang got the window seat in our row. So, I sat next to him, after I knew that everyone was strapped in and ready to go. He was just staring out the window like a complete idiot! But, hopefully, he is my idiot. I got a little snicker from Angel and Nudge for that. I gave them a death glare telling them both, not to tell anyone, and to basically shut up. They did as I asked and started talking amongst themselves.

I took my seat and the plane staff went through all of its instructions and safety precautions. Well this is boring!

_I know!_

_Angel! Will you cut that out?!?! You know that I hate it when you read my mind. Just please sweety, can you try to do it less?_

_I'm sorry Max. I'll try._

_It's ok. I'm just tired. I'm probably going to sleep most of the flight anyway._

_Just like Fang wanted! Oops!_

_What? Angel! What are you talking about? Angel?_

Awkward much?

Angel's POV

Whoops! I didn't mean to tell Max. It might be good that I did though. Those two were made for each other. They both even like each other! sigh We will have to change that.

Fang's POV

I will skip the boring stuff and go strait to when we got into the air. We have been flying for only about 15 minutes, and already Max is starting to fall asleep. Perfect. Max did fall asleep about 5 minutes later. She looked so peaceful. I could look at her all I want when she is sleeping. It would be nice if her head fell onto my shoulder, but I'm not going to move her. I don't want to risk her waking up. After about an hour of me watching her, I started falling asleep. I wasn't completely asleep when I heard two little girls and two boys, both little at least on the inside, snickering. All of the sudden, Max's head was on my shoulder just like I wanted. But the only problem was, I know that I had my barrier up. So how did they know?

Max's POV

I was starting to fall asleep and I knew it. I put my barrier up to make sure there were no tress passers. I secretly wanted my head to fall onto Fang's shoulder while sleeping, but I wasn't going to do it. He might push me off or something. That would be really embarrassing. I did fall asleep, I know that. But I wasn't too deep in sleep. All of the sudden, I heard in my head,

_Max, fall onto Fang's shoulder._

And it wasn't a suggestion, it was a command in which I had no choice in the matter. I did as I was told and felt Fang jump a little at my sudden movement. I didn't care. This was nice! And he wasn't pushing me off.

FAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAXFAX

_I was sitting on a plane, next to Fang. I was a little worried about where the rest of the flock was. He said that they were with mom and that we were going on a surprise vacation. It has been 5 months the takedown of Itex. There have been no Eraser attacks or anything else for that matter. Fang and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend and we are as happy as can be. We were snuggled up together on the plane. Just taking in each other's company. It was nice. I sighed from the pure bliss of this never ending joy. At least, I didn't want it to end..._

Fang's POV

Max kept snuggling up to me. I was so happy, I just never wanted this moment to end. About two and a half hours later, Max sighed. She looked so peaceful and happy. I wish she looked like that all of the time. But when she sighed, the girls giggled and Max had this sour look on her face. Oh no! Max is waking up!

_**HAHA! Ok guys! I hope you like the chapter. If I get my reviews up to... 11, I will post two more chapters today. If I get up to 7, I will post 1 more chapter today. And if you get at least 20, I will try to post 3. I will have more will to write 3 chapters if my peps are reviewing.**_

_**Please review! I like writing stories. They are fun. I will write weather you review or not. But if you review a lot, you get chapters that are longer and you get them more frequently.**_

_**JennyPenny1014 **_


	4. PLPs and realizations

_**Hey guys! Here is the much asked for 4**__**th**__** chapter. As I promised here it is. But the 5**__**th**__** chapter will have to wait for later because I have to go out with my family later. Do worry, it will be posted. **_

_**Thank you all of the people who reviewed. And to everyone who didn't review, thank them, but you will have to review for the 6**__**th**__** chapter, because I am bringing up the number of reviews needed. 200 people have clicked on my story, so why don't I have that many reviews?**_

_At least, I didn't want it to end..._

_Fang's POV_

_Max kept snuggling up to me. I was so happy, I just never wanted this moment to end. About two and a half hours later, Max sighed. She looked so peaceful and happy. I wish she looked like that all of the time. But when she sighed, the girls giggled and Max had this sour look on her face. Oh no! Max is waking up!_

Chapter 4–PLPs and realization (PLP stands for Private Leaning Post lol)

Fang's POV

Oh no, oh no, oh no. She is waking up. She is going to flip out. Oh no, oh no.

Angel's POV

Uh oh, Max is waking up. If she figures out that I did that, she is going to rip my head off. This is bad. We aren't even done with the flight. We have a few more hours to go. This is not going to be good.

Iggy's POV

Oh my god, Max is stirring. She is going to flip! Sweet! I have got to listen to this!

Max's POV

Where am I? There is something hard, yet soft (if that even makes sense) under me. I snuggled closer, realizing that, it smelled kind of familiar. What was this? I opened my eyes and looked up at this mysterious leaning post with a glowing smile on my face. As soon as I realized what it was...

I FLIPPED OUT!!!

"Ahh! Sorry Fang! I didn't mean to. I was sleeping, and I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I didn't mean to! I-"

Nudge all the sudden put a hand over my mouth. "Jeze Max! You are rambling more than I do. But you are much more repetitive."

"Oh, Sorry" I started to blush so hard. It was enough that a bunch of people around us were looking at us, but also my whole flock was watching me. That is, except for Iggy. But he had the biggest grin out of everyone.

After a bit, Nudge and Angel started whispering again, and Iggy and Gaz started talking about something too. I didn't really care. I was still embarrassed about the whole leaning on Fang thing. After a few minutes, Fang took out a plastic container of food and he handed it to me. I guess I had a weird look on my face because he started to explain.

"They came around with food about 45 minutes ago."

"Oh, thanks Fang. And I'm really sorry about before, I-"

"I know. Don't worry about it." Wow. That was a lot since he hasn't spoken since we left Itex. But, what was bothering me was, he looked kind of, sad. And, wanting. This was so strange to me. He NEVER shows me how he feels. He turned back forward to watch the tv that was on the back of every seat. There is seriously something up with this boy, and I need to find out what it is.

Fang's POV

She kept apologizing to me! If anything, I should be thanking her. I got to watch her sleep and feel her cuddle up to me. It was nice. I think that should happen more often. I turned back around and listened to some show that had music videos on it. I wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking about Max.

I checked my watch a while later and realized that we only had about an hour left of this flight. Max did not fall asleep again, even though I knew that she needed it. At least we will be getting off of the plane soon. Then off to mom's house. I think I could get used to calling her that. This should be interesting.

Nudge's POV

"o, m, g! Angel! Want to know what I just realized!?!?"

"Do I have a choice of hearing it? Or are you just going to tell me anyway?"

"That's so mean. But no you don't have a choice. You will like it though believe me."

"Fine, what did u just realize?"

"You know how we are going to be living with Max's mom?"

"Yea..."

"Well, how are the rooms going to be set up?"

She's right! A huge smile broke across my face. This is going to be awesome... we will need to have a talk with Gaz and Iggy, to make sure that the rooms are set up how we want them... this will be fun...and interesting...

_**Ok, hey guys. Here is the 4**__**th**__** chapter and I have to go out soon. The next chapter will be up later. I promise!!!**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	5. Creepy Smiles and Awkward Moments

_**Ok, here is the 5**__**th**__** chapter as promised!**_

"_Well, how are the rooms going to be set up?"_

_She's right! A huge smile broke across my face. This is going to be awesome... we will need to have a talk with Gaz and Iggy, to make sure that the rooms are set up how we want them... this will be fun...and interesting..._

**Chapter 5–Creepy Smiles and Awkward Moments**

Max's POV

Thank goodness! We landed about 5 minutes ago and I am just waiting to get off of the plane. Everyone stood up to stretch their legs. I was soooo soar. I stood up and stretched my arms out and, BAM!!!

"Ow! What was that for! I didn't even do anything!" He cracked a smile as I said that so that I knew that he wasn't hurt.

"Sorry Fang." Have I been apologizing to him a lot or what? Wait... did he just crack a smile? Wow. This is new to me. What is up with him? I do like this new Fang, don't get me wrong, but its kind of creepy how he is starting so abruptly. I still do like it though. And that smile! Stop it Max. He could have any girl he wants. All of the girls fawn over him. He could pick anyone. Why would he possibly pick me?

Angel's POV

Why does Max have such a low self esteem? I mean, she is so gorgeous. Why wouldn't Fang pick her? At least they will be sharing a room. I will make sure of that.

_**About an hour of flying to the Martinez household**_

Max's POV

OMG! I missed this house so much! I ran up to the door, not waiting for anyone else and started furiously banging on the door. As soon as mom opened the door, I jumped and pulled her into an embrace that healed all my cuts and bruises from the past couple of weeks.

"Hey mom!"

"Hello Max! What are you doing here. Not that I don't want you hear. "

"I have a question. Can we stay with you? I'm not sure how long though."

"Of course! Come in! Come in!"

We all filed into mom's house and collapsed on the couch and chairs in the living room. Do I smell cookies?

I must have had a look on my face because mom said, "Oh Max! I'm baking cookies. They should be ready in about 10 minutes." I'm so excited now!

"So Max, what brings you here?"

I explained our journeys of the past few weeks. Mom looked completely baffled. "Ooh, you poor things. Are you guys hungry? I'll set out some food for you!" When she said some food, she actually meant a feast! She laid out about everything in the kitchen. And the sad part was, we ate it all.

"So where is Ella?" I asked mom.

"She is actually at a school field trip and will be gone for three more days. Oh she will be so excited to see you all"

"Ok. That is actually better. We will have time to settle in and we won't look like rag dolls when we see her."

"Speaking of that. You guys have two options. 1, shopping today, or 2, shopping tomorrow."

I turned and looked at my flock. They all looked exhausted and in desperate need of showers.

"I think we should go to bed and go shopping tomorrow. First thing?"

"Sure. Ok now for rooms."

Iggy's POV

Angel told me on the flight that she wanted Max and Fang to have their own room and to say that I wanted to be with Gazzy. I have no problem with that! Fang seriously needs to get his act together and tell Max. I need Gazzy anyway. He is my eyes.

Gazzy's POV

While we were flying to Dr. M's house. Angel told me and Iggy what to do. When someone mentioned rooms, we were to speak up so that Max and Fang would get their own room. I'm perfectly fine with that. I want to be with Iggy. He is my best friend.

As soon as Dr. M mentioned the rooms, Angel and Nudge both screamed out at the same time.

"Can I be with Angel/Nudge?!?!"

It was actually kind of funny. As soon as they got their words out, I spoke up and said that I wanted to be with Iggy.

Dr. M said, "I think that Gazzy and Angel should share a room, Nudge and Max should share, and Fang and Iggy should share."

Then Iggy spoke up. "But I need Gazzy. He is my eyes. He always tells me what is going on without being asked. I need him. He's like my dog. Seeing eyes dog...kinda... yea..."

Dr. M replied, "But Fang can do that for you."

"But I always have to ask Fang. Gazzy does it automatically. I need Gazzy."

"Yea, I stink at telling Iggy what's going on." All heads turned to Fang. "Just saying..."

Max's POV

Umm... Awkward much? Mom then gave me a weird look.

Angel then said, "And I really want to be with Nudge."

And Nudge then said, "And no offence Max, but I want to be with Angel."

"Max?" mom asked, "Can I speak with you in the kitchen?"

"Sure." This Is going to be awkward...

_**IMPORTANT AN!!!**_

_**Ok... let's see, you guys reviewed, 9 times for the last two chapters. So, lets make the review minimum, 10. Then I will post tomorrow. If not...you guys can find out on your own. A simple, I liked it, post again soon would be good. Or even, I didn't really like it. But you have to tell me why you didn't like it.**_

_**If I seem mean for putting a minimum up, then I am sorry. I hope that doesn't make you not want to read my story. But I know you guys are reading. I have 331 hits! So just take a second to review. It won't bite you. I promise**_


	6. Redness and Maturity

_**Hey guys. I am sorry that I didn't put down the exact number you needed to get to for the next chapter and I am sorry. You guys did make it though. So, as I promised, here is the next chapter!**_

_**Oh, and just a reminder. This is rated T, so if you can't handle reading the word "sexually" then you shouldn't be reading this.**_

"_Max?" mom asked, "Can I speak with you in the kitchen?"_

"_Sure." This Is going to be awkward..._

**Chapter 6–Redness and Maturity**

Max's POV

Mom and I walked into the kitchen. There was an awkward silence as mom looked a little mad, thinking about what to say next. She looked like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

"Max? Is there anything...going on between you and Fang?"

"What do you mean mom?"

She then whispered, "This really should get easier every time you say it." I don't think that I was supposed to hear that, so I just didn't say anything.

"Max, how is your relationship with Fang?"

Um, well, I wasn't thinking that she was going to ask that. "Well, he is my right hand man, he is my best friend, he-"

"No! I mean... are you and fang sexually involved?"

I was speechless at first, and mom started to look kind of upset at me. Wait, does she think that I am involved with Fang that way?!?! "Of course not!!!!!!!! Mom! I'm only 14! Is that what you think of me?"

She had a flood of relief wash across her face. "Of course I don't think of you that way. It just seemed like you guys really wanted to room together. I just wanted to make sure. Oh, that's good."

I was still a little shocked at this. "Um, ok... was there any other reason for this."

Mom looked a little upset that I was taking to her like this. But she does realize that she kind of deserves it. I mean, I'm 14! "Are you okay with how the rooming is going to be set up? Or do you want it set up differently?"

"The rooming is fine how it is."

"One more question." Oh come on! I thought that I was done with this stupid awkward interrogation. "As you know, I have 3 open rooms. And one room only has one bed. Who should get that room?"

I honestly don't know how to answer that. "Why don't we ask everyone else? Ok?"

"Sure."

Angel's POV

As Max went into the kitchen with Dr. M, I listened to the whole conversation and sent it to everyone else in the room. When they were finally done talking, I looked at everyone. I think we all knew who would get the room with only one bed. And I would make sure that it happened.

Fang's POV

YES!!!! I get to room with Max! Angel had this sly look on her face as she looked at Nudge. I think that I figured it out. THEY ARE TRYING TO GET MAX AND ME TOGETHER!!! I don't have a problem with that, so I won't tell them that I know.

Max and Dr. M came back into the room. Both of them looked a little upset. Then Max started speaking. "Ok guys. There are three rooms. The grouping is going to be like you guys wanted. There is one room with only one bed. Who wants it?" No one answered.

Then Iggy spoke up. "I love Gazzy, but not THAT much."

Max's only reply to that was "okkkkkkkaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy" Then she turned to Angel and Nudge. "Would you guys want the room with one bed or two?" Angel and Nudge mad a small huddle. I knew that they already knew the outcome, but I wasn't about to ruin their fun.

"We would like to have the room with two beds." Shocker!!!

I saw Max blush a little, and then she turned to me. "Fang? Is that alright with you?" Does the all amazing Max Ride sound, dare I say it, scared? Oh, I know the perfect responce to this one.

"We are both mature, right? You're my best friend. I have no problem with it unless you do." Max then turned 3 shades redder.

Then Max said, "Ok, it's settled then. Go claim your room!" and they were off! This is going to be good. I'm going to like it here.

_**Yey! another chapter is posted!!! Lets see, at this very moment, I have, 26 reviews. If I get to 36, I will post by tomorrow night. Sorry for the confusion from the last chapter. **_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	7. Too Much Thinking and Nice Views

_**Hey guys! You guys didn't get to 36 reviews, but you got to 35. gives everyone a round of applause lol. I already wrote the next chapter and really liked it and I didn't want to wait. Here is your next chapter. Thank you all very much for all of your reviews.**_

"_We are both mature, right? You're my best friend. I have no problem with it unless you do." Max then turned 3 shades redder. _

_Then Max said, "Ok, it's settled then. Go claim your room!" and they were off! This is going to be good. I'm going to like it here._

**Chapter 7–Too Much Thinking and Nice Views **

Dr. M's POV

I feel kind of, bad now. I don't think that Max would be sleeping with anyone at this age, but they seem to love each other a lot. They didn't show any signs of it, but that might just be because they don't want to let me know. Oh well. I trust Max though. I know that she will do the right thing.

Angel's POV

I was listening to Dr. M's thoughts and she was talking about Max and Fang sleeping together. I don't know what's wrong with that. I sleep with Max all of the time! I'll ask Nudge.

I walked into our new room and asked, "Nudge, what does sleeping mean?" She looked like she was about to crack up. I don't know why though.

"Um...to take the rest afforded by a suspension of voluntary bodily functions and the natural suspension, complete or partial, of consciousness; cease being awake? You do it every night! Well except when you can't sleep. Then it can't be considered sleeping because well, obviously, you're not sleeping-"

I then interrupted her with a loud "NUDGE!!!!!!" She replied with an insecure sorry. "I'm sorry Nudge. It's just, that doesn't make sense." I got a very strange look for that comment from Nudge. "I was listening to Dr. M's thoughts and she said something about Max sleeping with Fang." Nudges eyes went wide to that. But I kept going. "She was saying how Max was too young to sleep with Fang or something. But that doesn't make sense. I sleep with Max all of the time!"

Nudge's POV

Uh, how do I respond to that? I don't know how to give "the talk." Max would probably get mad at me if I gave her the talk without Max there. Max gave it to me about a year ago. I thought that I was dying or something. I just got the talk for another reason.

_**Flash Back!!!**_

_All day Max seemed a little ticked off, so I didn't want to bother her. I was having all of these cramps all day and I had no Idea what was wrong. It was weird, but, I didn't have to go to the bathroom, but it still hurt. I went into the bathroom in the hotel we were at, and when I sat down, there was blood all over my underwear and pants. I didn't know how it happened! I didn't even feel it! I thought that I had a disease or something. I started crying. I didn't know what to do. I was bleeding and I didn't know how to make it stop. I couldn't put a bandage on it! I thought I was going to drop dead as we were flying from loss of blood or something. I didn't know what to do. Max must have heard me and was pounding on the door asking me what was wrong. I told her to hold on a moment. I put some toilet paper in my underwear and then opened the door for Max and hugged her and kept on crying. I couldn't speak. She was trying to calm me down and she kept asking me what was wrong. I looked up into her eyes and said very slowly, "Max, I think... I think that I am dying." She just stared at me speechlessly. She then checked my neck to see if I had a expiration date. She didn't find one though. She asked me why I thought that I was going to die. I told her about the underwear and she actually started laughing. I looked at her as if she had finally cracked. She told me to hold on and she left the room. She then came back with something in her hand. She told me how to use it and then come out so that we could talk. I was so relieved that I wasn't dying._

_**Back to the Present**_

"Uh, why don't you ask Max?" She gave me a strange look, but then said okay and left the room. This is going to be interesting.

Max's POV

I went up to Fang and my new room. I was kind of happy about us sharing, but I didn't let it show. When I went into our room, knocked on the door to let Fang know that I was coming in. As I stepped in, I saw him. He was sitting on the bed. No biggy right? WRONG!!! He wasn't wearing a shirt. I guess that I must have been staring because he then cleared his throat. I must have looked like I just got a sunburn or something. I looked at his face and he had a smirk on it. Then he asked me "Like the view?" Yes I do! "Um, no. um. Uh, I'm going to get changed." I heard him chuckling as I went to get my spare cloths to change into for bed. I went to the bathroom to change and take a shower.

When I was done, and went back to the room, I didn't see Fang in there. I let out my frustration. "UHHHHH! Well that was embarrassing!"

I then heard a soft chuckle and jumped. OMG!

_**Maybe I should end the chapter here? Any takers???**_

_**Nah! I'm not THAT mean! Lol**_.

"Fang! What are you doing!?"

"Scaring you. And I see that it worked" He let out a soft smile that almost made me melt. Key word being almost.

I marched over to him and screamed in his face, "that wasn't funny! You scared me half to death!"

He was still smiling. "I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

"I don't think that I should!"

"But I apologized! Why not?" He gave me the Bambi eyes. They didn't measure up to Angels, but they were still adorable.

"Fine...but please don't do it again?"

"Deal"

He then went over to our bed while I put my clothes that I had previously dropped into my side of the closet.

I went over to the side of the bed that Fang wasn't lying down on and put my head down to go to sleep. We were just lying there for a while and I knew Fang was sleeping. His breath was too slow for it not to be. I flipped over so that I could face him. I was just watching him sleep. He cracked a beautiful smile and then whispered "Max" in his sleep. Aw! He was dreaming about me!

Then, one of the worst possible things happened. Angel walked in with a confused look on her face. Why do you hate me so? Why god why?

_**Ok, I think I will end the chapter here. Since you guys only did 35 reviews, and I wanted 36, I will want 11 reviews ok? That means I want to get up to 46 reviews. I know that I posted the chapter too early and I didn't give you all a chance of reviewing, but I just really want to post it. I'll start working on the next chapter now. You guys are awesome! Keep it up!**_

_**The definition to sleeping used by Nudge was found at **__** I use it all the time and if you need to look up something, I suggest you use it. TTFN**_!

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	8. “The Talk” and Too Many Questions

_**Hey guys! You did it! You got to 46! Yey!!! lol. As promised, here is the next chapter!**_

_**Also, this chapter is for people who can handle the talk. If you don't know what "The talk" is, you might want to go to your parents before you read this. And, if you haven't gotten the talk yet, you are either too young to read this, or, your parents think that you will be their little baby forever.**__**Thank you for your time!**_

_I went over to the side of the bed that Fang wasn't lying down on and put my head down to go to sleep. We were just lying there for a while and I knew Fang was sleeping. His breath was too slow for it not to be. I flipped over so that I could face him. I was just watching him sleep. He cracked a beautiful smile and then whispered "Max" in his sleep. Aw! He was dreaming about me!_

_Then, one of the worst possible things happened. Angel walked in with a confused look on her face. Why do you hate me so? Why god why?_

**Chapter 8–"The Talk" and Too Many Questions**

Max's POV

"Max, are you sleeping with Fang?" My Angel asked. I shot up causing Fang to wake up and shoot up as well.

Fang then asked, "What's wrong?" after seeing the look on my face. I couldn't speak, so Angel asked again.

"Fang, are you sleeping with Max?" Fang looked dumbfounded as well. He then said, "Well yea. We are sharing the room with one bed." Smooth...

"But Max's mom thought that you two were "sleeping together" and she made it sound like a bad thing. I know that I am not supposed to read people's minds but it was an accident. I'm sorry."

"It's okay sweety. Um, lets talk, ok?"

She then replied with an okay and then left the room with a smile on her face. I guess that she thought that she was in trouble.

"So... you going to have "The Talk"? It was pretty funny when you gave it to Nudge. She was quiet for the rest of the week. It was nice. I think that you should give her talks like those more often." I then threw a pillow at Fang for that. He ended up catching it and putting it under his head. Uh, now I have to get it back from him after our talk.

I quickly put on some long pants over the shorts that I was wearing. And went into the living room where Angel was waiting for me. I quickly told mom that I was going to go and talk with Angel. She said ok and to just be back soon. We went outside, flew for a while and picked a tree with nice looking branches.

"Okay Angel. How much do you know about "sleeping"?"

"Well, Nudge just gave me the answer I already knew. That it's when you were not awake, but with a lot more words. I told her that I thought that it also meant something else because I sleep with you all of the time, so how can that be bad?" Aww, she is so smart and so cute. It's kind of sad that I was about to corrupt her little mind.

"What do you mean Max?" Oh I forgot to block my mind. "Okay. Angel. You know the difference between boys and girls, right?"

"Yea, they have different privates. Right?"

"Yes. Um, well. Lets see. I'll start with girls. Angel, do you notice differences between Nudge and Me and you?"

"Um..." She blushed at that. "Yes. Um... you guys are, have, um, you know, bigger. Do I have to say it? This is embarrassing."

"You don't have to say it. Lets just say that Nude and I are, more developed. Ok? And don't worry Angel. We are both girls. And I want you to understand. Ok?"

"Ok Max."

"Well, you know how girls have babies? Well I know that you were told that babies come from mommies tummies, but they actually develop in a part, under your tummy called the uterus. And inside there, there is this stuff, kind of like skin and blood on the walls of it. When you are old enough, those walls start to break down and come out when you go to the bathroom. It takes a week for all of it to happen and it happens every month. This makes sure that if you want to have a baby, it is clean in there so that the baby can be healthy."

"Oh, I get it. That sounds yucky though."

"It is, but all women have to go through it. It is part of life."

"I have a question. Fang told me the answer, but it doesn't make sense."

"What is it sweety?"

"Where do babies come from? Fang told me that the Stork, which is this giant bird brings them, but that doesn't make sense. If the babies come from inside the mommy, how do they get there?" Wow, Fang is just getting smoother and smoother every minute.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much, they decide that they want to have a baby."

_**(We all know how this happens so I will skip over it to save some time. And awkwardness)**_

She was so red from blushing at this point. "Oh." was all she could get out. "One more question."

"Yes?"

"What does that have to do with sleeping?"

"Sleeping is another word, kind of like slang, for having sex."

"Then why did your mom think that you were doing that with Fang? You weren;t, right?" If possible, she began blushing even more as she waited for the answer.

"No honey. Fang and I have not slept together. We are not old enough, not married, and we don't like eachother that way. Have you heard any news of a wedding?"

She smiled at that. "No Max. I did not hear of a wedding. But you guys do like each other. Don't tell me that you don't. You think about him all of the time. Don't you want to get married?"

"Ok, it doesn't even matter if I like him because he obviously doesn't like me. Second, we are not getting married because we are only 14 and he doesn't even like me."

"So you admit it! You do like him!"

"Angel I never said that. But, if you promice not to tell even Nudge, then yes, I do like him. And make sure you don't tell Fang."

"But why not?!?! You should tell Fang. You don't know if he likes you or not. Oh, and you don't have to worry about Nudge, she already knows."

I just stared at her. Is it really that obvious?

"Yes Max, it is sooo obvious, except to you two. Woops! Never mind."

"You know what? It's very late. Why don't you go to bed?"

"Okay Max. I will. Just... Never mind."

"Angel, if you have any more question, just ask ok?" She seemed like she had more to ask but was too afraid to ask them.

"Ok, I will."

We flew back in silence. When we got home, I gave her a quick kiss on the head and sent her strait to bed. Mom was in the living room waiting for us.

"So, what was that all about that you were gone for almost an hour?"

Was it really that long? "Nothing really. Just... "The Talk"" She gave me a weird look and then realized that I must have given it before because I was so calm about it and didn't ask her. "I'm going to go to bed. Good night mom."

"Good night." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek and headed to bed.

Angel's POV

Max didn't answer why she thought her mom thought that they were sleeping together. I think that it is because she sees how much Fang and Max like each other. Max said that it happens when a boy and a girl love each other a lot. And everyone else realizes it. Just not them. I'm just glad that they haven't though.

Fang's POV

I was on the computer checking out my blog when max came back. She looked a little distressed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yea." she said as she took off the long pants that she put over her shorts to go talk to Angel.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." Wow, she was starting to sound like me.

"Why not?" She looked like she was starting to get angry.

"Because." Wow. She does sound like me.

"Wow, you are starting to sound like me!"

"Wow, you are starting to get on my nerves. Its none of your business unless you want me to give you "The Talk" too!" I thought she was serious. But she couldn't hold in the smile. She cracked this beautiful smile across her face that I never wanted to go away. God I love this girl. In a very mock like tone she said, "Like the view?" woops, I guess that it was my turn to blush. Oh well.

"Yes actually, why do you ask?" She just blushed at that and looked away. "The bed is over here, just so you know."

"I'm not stupid, but thanks for the reminder anyway." She let out a small smile. She was still a little red from the blushing. She got into the bed to go to sleep just like last time. Except, she was facing me. She was still too far away, but she just closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep. After about 10 minutes, I heard Max talk in her sleep.

"Fang?" She sounds so sweet when she is asleep.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She then shifted so that she wasn't facing me anymore.

"I love you too Max, always have, always will."

If only I could say that to her when she was awake. At least it will be easier now that I know that she loves me back. I think I'll tell her tomorrow. Yea that's it...tomorrow...

_**Just so you guys know, at the end there, that is supposed to be Fang falling asleep.**_ _**Ok, I want to get my reviews up to, 55. 9 more reviews. Since I am staying up late for New Years, I will try to post another chapter! You heard me right! If I don't have enough time, have a wonderful New Years Celebration! Tty in 2008! **_


	9. Jolliness, Shopping, and Attempts

_**Hey peoples!!! Happy New Year!!!! Lol. You got all 55 of my reviews right away! That was amazing!!! Lol. Here is your well deserved next chapter!**_

"_I love you too Max, always have, always will."_

_If only I could say that to her when she was awake. At least it will be easier now that I know that she loves me back. I think I'll tell her tomorrow. Yea, that's it...tomorrow..._

**Chapter 9–Jolliness, Shopping and Attempts**

Max's POV

Is it morning already? It shouldn't be. I'm too comfortable. That tickles. What is that? I felt something on my neck, like, someone was breathing on it. I turned around and almost screamed. When I turned and then opened my eyes, Fang was no more than two inches away from my face. I jumped out of bed causing Fang to wake up. He looked up at me with worry in his eyes, and then blushed, realizing how close together we slept last night. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Fang's POV

I don't know what happened. I remember Max telling me that she loved me in her sleep, and then the next thing I know, Max was jumping out of bed. I had no idea what was wrong, that is, until I realized how close I was to where she was sleeping. She grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom. I sat there for a few more minutes and then got up to change. Thank god we are going shopping today. I mean, I don't particularly like shopping, but I REALLY need new clothes.

I took off my pants that I used to sleep in and threw it into the basket in the room for the wash for Dr. M to do. I grabbed the shirt that I was wearing yesterday, since it was the least torn up, and was bringing it over my head when Max walked into the room. I got my shirt on and she was already half way out the door. I quickly put my pants on and then told her it was ok to come in.

"Sorry Fang. I forgot to knock." She was blushing so much at that point. I wanted her to blush even more though. I love it when she blushes. It makes her look so young and small. Like an innocent little girl who didn't grow up in a cage.

"At least I was wearing what I was wearing and not less." As if on cue, she blushed another 5 shades redder. I gave her a quick smile, but her head was down and she didn't see it. I have got to tell her that I love her back tonight. At least I know that she loves me back. I will have to gain all of my confidence today. I can do this; I hope...

Angel's POV

Oh, my, goodness!!! Fang is going to tell Max that he likes her!!! I have to tell Nudge!

"NUDGE!!! NUDGE!!! NUDGE!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!!!!!!"

I was gasping for breath at this point, "you'll never...guess...what Fang...was just...thinking!"

"What was he thinking?"

"He is going to tell Max that he likes her!!!"

"Oh my god!!! No!"

"Yea. He is going to tell her later tonight."

"We soooo have to watch it. Or if not, at least listen."

"I know!"

Iggy's POV

All of the sudden, I hear Angel screaming on the top of her lungs. I was worried that there was something wrong so I hurried to their room. I was at the door when I heard them talking about Fang telling Max that he liked her. Finally!!! "You know you guys are way too loud, right?"

Both of them must have looked totally shocked that I was there. It is moments like these that I really wish that I could see. "Uh, you won't tell, right?"

"Of course I won't, I just want in."

Fang's POV 

I am so happy today. Nothing could bring me down. I must have been smiling because all of the sudden, Max gave me this weird look. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?"

"You are showing...emotion."

"Is that I problem?"

"Not really. I can tell how you are feeling now, but why are you suddenly starting now?"

"I don't know. I guess that I am having a good day today."

She smiled, but then looked a little scared again. "You are talking more too. Are you sure that you are feeling okay?"

I laughed a little and then said, "Yes, im sure that I am fine."

Then mom yelled, "Breakfast is ready! Come down if you want to eat!"

We looked at each other, smiled, Max blushed, and then we started Making our way down stairs. I am having a pretty good day so far.

Gazzy's POV

Iggy told me the plan for listening to Max and Fang. Finally! **I** even knew that they liked each other. When mom called breakfast, I was the first one down and sitting at the table. Mom looked a little shocked when she saw me suddenly sitting at the table. She put down eggs, pancakes, hash browns, waffles, and cereal It looked all so good. I didn't know what to pick. So, I picked a little of everything! Everyone eventually made it down. Max and Fang were the last ones down though. Max looks like she was just blushing. I wonder what about. Oh well. I'm still hungry, I think that I will take more.

After all of us had at least one helping of food, mom made an announcement. "Ok guys. As soon as you are done eating, we will head to the mall to get you new clothes." Everyone smiled to show that they agreed. We all had way too much food stuffed in our mouths to say anything weather we wanted to or not.

Dr. M's POV

Wow. If I didn't know these kids already, I would have thought that they haven't eaten in years. I made the announcement of us going to the mall as soon as they were ready, and I got a round of smiles. As soon as they did finish, they just freshened up a bit and then we headed out to the mall.

Max's POV

I didn't want mom to have to pay for all of the clothes. We basically all needed new wardrobes. I wouldn't feel comfortable if she did that. It is enough that she has to pay to feed us all. As we were approaching the mall, I triple checked that I had my Max Ride card. I did. We decided in the car ride over that we would go youngest to oldest for clothes.

I sent mom away to do some errands that she wanted to get done. We obviously started with Angel. I let her get as much as she could carry. She was so excited about that and got enough that she would just be able to fit it into her closet. We then moved onto Nudge. She got the same amount as Angel if not more. She did make me buy this one outfit. It was a cute purple T-shirt and a skirt. Surprisingly, she didn't make me get a mini. Thank, god! I did like the outfit though, but I don't have to let her know that. We then moved on to Gaz. He was quick which I was happy about. His clothing theme was kind of skater boy-ish, but not to bad. I actually think that it make him look adorable. I didn't want to tell him that though. It might have mad him not get it, and I didn't want that to happen. Next was Iggy and Fang. They both got clothes at the same store. The styles that they got were very similar as well. Iggy's choices were just more, colorful. Then it was on to me. I got dragged into a couple of stores, but I was okay with it. I could get nicer clothes now because I don't have to worry about them getting ruined in battle. I am loving my new life more and more by the minute. After we finished with my basic clothes, Nudge gave the boys some cash that I had on me for them to go to the food court. She then dragged me to the dreaded, gulp, Victoria Secret. It was kind of awkward. Having an 11 year old and a 6 year old help me find bras and underwear. I felt like I couldn't do this on my own. But, then again, I can't.

When we finally finished, we met up again with mom and started heading home. When we got home, we all went upstairs to put our new clothes away. As I was heading up the stairs, Fang ran my me, and ran into our room. He then came back and stole all of my new clothes. I chased him up the stairs, but he took them two at the time. He did get there before me and I saw him on the bed, looking through my bags. I did see that he but my underwear near the closet, showing me that he didn't touch it. He found that nice outfit that Nudge made me get and held it up to himself. "How do you think I look?" he asked.

"Aw, you look so pretty!" I replied.

"I think that it would look so much better on you though. Can I see it on you?"

I blushed at that and then said, "Sure, just let me put my other stuff away first. Deal?"

He looked like he was deep in thought, though, I knew that he already knew the answer. "Deal."

We put the rest of our clothes away in silence. I went to the bathroom and changed. I hope he likes it.

Fang's POV

Ok, I'm going to do it. I sent Max to go wear that really hot outfit that Nudge made her get. I knew that she liked it though. Weather she admitted it or not, I knew.

Angel's POV

I sent a message to everyone that Fang was going to do it and to hurry up. As soon as we heard Max leave the bathroom, we all scrambled in there. Iggy said that there was a weak spot on the wall where it was really easy to hear what was going on in the other room. As soon as I saw that everyone was settled, I went over to their door and just like I hoped, it was open just a crack so that I was able to hear what was going on. This is going to be good.

Max's POV

When I came back into the room, Fang was sitting on the bed. I walked into the middle of the room and he just looked at me. He then told me to turn. I spun quickly and he told me that it was way too fast. So I went so slow just to see if it would annoy him. When I was turned back around, Fang was almost in the same position that I found him in this morning. Except now, he was at least 5 inches from my face. He was just staring into my eyes. I started to lean towards him, only 3 inches left, and then... BOOM!

I turned around and saw that Angel was on the floor right outside of our room. I went over to her and she started blushing. I then called out, "WHEREVER YOU ARE, COME OUT RIGHT! NOW!!!!" I heard shuffling in the bathroom next to our room, and the rest of the flock came out and held their heads down. I told them to look at me. All of them did, and then, I just shook my head and went outside. I need to fly.

Fang's POV

I was about to kiss Max! I was almost there and then she turned her head away. I thought that she was rejecting me, but then she opened the door and there was Angel. She was yelling and then she took off, probably to fly. I then waled out, looked at the rest of the flock and just said,

"Thanks guys, thanks a lot." I turned back to our room, and locked the door. I almost did it. But then the flock had to ruin it. I though that it might be good that they knew. I guess I was wrong.

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! HAPPY 2008!!! LOL. Ok, I wrote a little over four pages. Wow, go me! Ok. I have 58 reviews, so I would like to get it up to 70. That would be awesome. Here is your much deserved chapter! Have a wonderful new year. Here is a cookie for all of you!!! **_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	10. Apologies and Comforting

_**Hey guys. I have an important announcement at the end of the chapter. You guys did make it to 70 though. So, great job. I hope you all had a great New Year celebration. I felt a little sick, but I still had a wonderful time. I hope you all did too.**_

_**I was also informed that I messed up the order that they went shopping. Whoops. I reread it when I was bored when we were out doing stuff. Thank you for all of the reviews. And if you are frustrated with Fang and Max not getting together yet, please bear with me. If I just have everything fall into place right away, then there is no story and I will quickly run out of ideas. There is your well deserved next chapter!!!**_

_I was about to kiss Max! I was almost there and then she turned her head away. I thought that she was rejecting me, but then she opened the door and there was Angel. She was yelling and then she took off, probably to fly. I then waled out, looked at the rest of the flock and just said,_

"_Thanks guys, thanks a lot." I turned back to our room, and locked the door. I almost did it. But then the flock had to ruin it. I though that it might be good that they knew. I guess I was wrong._

**Chapter 10–Apologies and Comforting**

Fang's POV

I was locked in my room, just sitting there, thinking. I was so close to kissing Max! I almost did it and then the flock just had to watch and listen. Now I don't know if I will ever be able to kiss Max. Speaking of the flock, I have to make sure that they were all in bed. I unlocked my door and made my way down the hallway. I went into the guy's room first. They were already in bed, lights off. I knocked on the door to see if they were still awake. Iggy turned his head and looked upset, Gaz looked like he was previously crying.

Gaz then said, "I'm sorry Fang. We didn't mean to spy on you guys. We just wanted to know how it went because all of us knew that you guys liked each other and, I'm really sorry."

I then replied, "First off, you did mean to spy on us, so don't try to pull that. But, I forgive you. Good night." He looked like he was about to cry again. I know that I must have sounded harsh, but you know what, I am upset too, and they did know what they were doing. And they shouldn't have been doing it. If they didn't, I would be with Max right now. Not worrying where she is and if she is alright. I closed the door, and moved on to the girl's room.

I was about to knock on the door when I heard Nudge talking to Angel.

"Angel, shhh, it's not your fault. It is all of our faults. Stop crying. Please? Come on."

"But Nudge! It is my fault! I shouldn't have been listening to Fang's thoughts. I shouldn't have planned for us to listen to their conversation. I was the reason that we invaded their privacy and I am the reason that all of us are in trouble. Max could be stubborn about it and not go out with Fang because she doesn't want to give us the satisfaction. I don't think that she would do that, but you never know. It is my fault Nudge, and don't try to tell me that it isn't!"

I then walked into the room. Both Nudge and Angel were sitting on Angel's bed. They both looked up at me and looked like they were about to apologize. I told them to stop and they both shut their mouths. Angel was still crying though, and I didn't like to see her like that. I walked over to her bed and Nudge went to her bed. I sat down and pulled her into my lap. She then started crying again. I was shushing her, and after maybe a half an hour of that, she was so worn out that she started to fall asleep in my arms. I laid her down, tucked her in kissed her head and went over to Nudge. I tucked her in and then left the room, turning off the lights and shutting the door on my way out.

I went back to my room, but left the door unlocked incase Max came back. I changed and then just sat on my bed, thinking. I was so close. Inches to be more exact. All of the sudden, I heard a knock on the door. I thought it was Max and my head shot up. But, it was Dr. M.

"Hi Fang, are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine. How are you."

She gave me a little smile and walked into the room. In her hand a plate of cookies and some milk. I almost laughed at the thought. She sat down at the foot of the bed. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing. Why do you ask."

"You know Fang, I do realize that you don't like showing emotion, and I am perfectly fine with that. But, it isn't good to just hold it in all of the time. I am a mom, and I do realize when my children are upset. I know that you don't really consider me your mom, but one day I hope you will." She paused for a minute, looked me strait in the eyes, and then continued. "I do know that you are upset at something. I do know that it is probably Max, seeing that she is the only one not here. So please, will you tell me what is wrong?"

I just looked at her for a moment, amazed that she could tell that I was upset. I had my strait face on the whole time. I don't know how she figured out that I was upset. "I saw you putting Angel to bed. I heard that they did something wrong, but I don't know what. You don't have to tell me now. But one day, I hope that you will be able to tell me what is going on and how you feel."

She then got up, and was about the room when I said, "Wait!" She turned and looked at me. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything you do. Taking care of us, being there for us, loving us. Thank you mom."

She looked speechless for a minute, probably amazed that I called her mom. "No problem Fang. Good night."

"Good night." With that she left the room. Now all I have to do is wait for Max. I hope she comes back soon.

_**Hey guys! I have an announcement for you. I don't want to sound rude, but you are all spoiled!!! Lol. It's my fault though. Since school is starting again tomorrow, I have to tell you that I will not have as much time to update as I did over the vacation. I will try to update at least once a week. Probably over the weekends. thank you for understanding. I hope you all had a wonderful New Year, and I hope to hear from all of you soon. Oh, you guys were one review away, and I needed to post this AN anyway, so I just posted it anywayz. For the next chapter I want to get up to 80. That is 11 reviews. I know that you can do it!**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	11. Depression and FAX!

_**Hey guys! Thanx for the reviews! I have only been back in school since Wednesday, yet I am already sick of it... Wow. How sad is that? So I forgot who I was talking to, but, I said how it would be really cool if my English teacher would just let us write for 2 weeks or so. Then, on Wednesday, she told us that for the next two weeks and a half that we would be working on our writing skills since there will be a section on the mid-terms with writing stuff. I was like, omg! I just asked for my teacher to do that!!! This is freaky!!! Lol.**_

_**So, we were working on these essays for this radio thing "This I Believe" and she told us to work on the first paragraph about 2 months ago and that if we were into it, we could just finish up the story. So, I ended up just finishing writing it. So we were working on the stories Friday and since I finished it already, I worked on starting to write the next chapter. So, here it is!**_

_She then got up, and was about to leave the room when I said, "Wait!" She turned and looked at me. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_For everything you do. Taking care of us, being there for us, loving us. Thank you mom."_

_She looked speechless for a minute, probably amazed that I called her mom. "No problem Fang. Good night."_

"_Good night." With that she left the room. Now all I have to do is wait for Max. I hope she comes back soon._

**Chapter 11–Depression and FAX!!!!!**

Max's POV

I can't believe my flock, my family! would do that do me. I was their leader, their mom, their friend; and this is how they repay me?!?! By spying on me?

I am sitting in a tree, maybe 150 miles away from the house. I didn't want anyone finding me, or reading my mind. I was crying. I'm feeling sorry for myself, and I need to let it out, in fear of it making me explode. After about an hour of crying, and then a ½ an hour of calming myself and regaining my composure, I felt very worn out. I know that I cont fall asleep here, but I don't want to go back yet.

My mind started to drift. It started with the flock, eventurally making it to one specific member. Fang. Was I about to kiss him, or was he about to kiss me? Is that opportunity gone? Will I ever have the strength to tell him how I feel? Will I ever be able to look at him the same way?... I don't know. What I do know is, I have to start getting back soon. It's late, and I need sleep really badly.

I didn't fly fast, I was in no real rush to get home. They can live without me a few more hours.

_About 3 hours later..._

I made it home. And I am as tired as ever. I slowly made my way upstairs, not wanting to wake anyone up. I went to the bathroom and then into my room. When I walked into the room, I was shocked to see Fang, still up, and on the computer. He looked almost as tired as me! He looked up immediately and gave me this gorgeous, melting smile. I had no other option than to smile back. He pushed a few buttons on the computer, put it under the bed, and then walked up to me. I was looking at him one moment, and then he shocked me. Twice in one night! He came over, and as he was walking, I had this strange image in my head. You know those models and when they walk they have those big fans on and it makes them look even more gorgeous? Well, that was what Fang looked like. He stopped walking right in front of me. He looked strait into my eyes, and then, he hugged me. **(AN: I know you are all like about to kill me, but hold on!!!)** It wasn't a normal hug, it was...how can I say it...it was filled with...emotion? The hug showed me that he was worried about me, that he was afraid something went wrong, but, it also felt kind of...passionate. We were just standing there for maybe ten minutes. Then he finally spoke.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now, how are you."

He pulled his head back, so that I could see his beautiful face. "I've never been better." Then, he leaned in, it felt like slow motion. I was scared that he might hear my heart pounding in my chest! Then, we finally made contact. His lips were warm, and I was secretly waiting til' when I would feel them again. We were just standing there, kissing, maybe another ten minutes. We only moved out hands, and lips. Mine went snaked their way around his neck, and his went around my waist. After what seemed like a minute, we finally pulled apart. And just looked into each other's eyes.

We finally decided to go to bed, except tonight would be different. We got into bed, but closer together. We were just looking at eachother for a while. Then, Fang decided to speak again. Wow, he is on a roll!

"Max?"

"Yes Fang?"

"I...I love you." He looked a little worried at that point. We just had a ten minute kissing session. Did he think that I didn't like him back?

"I love you too Fang." With that, I moved in closer to him. I gave him a sweet, short kiss on the lips, and then turned around. I don't know why, but when I sleep, I always need to face a certain direction. But, he knows that, and he didn't mind at all. He closed up the rest of the gap that was between us, and brought his arm around me. I sighed in content, and then drifted off to sleep. I am going to sleep well tonight.

_The Next Morning..._

Nudge's POV

I didn't sleep well last night... I was upset about what we did. Angel was actually apologizing to Max in her sleep last night. I'm just glad that Fang isn't too mad at us. Hopefully Max and Fang are going to be okay. It would totally stink if we were the reason why they didn't get together. I wonder if Max is back yet...

As I made my way down the stairs, towards the kitchen and the living room, I saw Gazzy and Iggy on the couch. Gazzy looked like he didn't sleep at all. He still looked kind of upset. I really do hope that everything works out between Max and Fang. I don't think Gazzy will be able to loose more sleep over it. I sat down on the couch next to Gazzy and gave him a well deserved hug. He just looked at me, like he was about to start crying again. I heard someone on the stairs and turned to see who it was. It was Angel. She looked at Gaz, and I got up to let her sit next to him. They had a beautiful brother sister moment. They just hugged each other tightly, neither one wanting to pull away any time soon.

We were watching TV, and then Dr. M came down the stairs. She looked at us, especially Gazzy and Angel. She must have realized though, why they were upset and walked into the kitchen. Iggy must have heard what she was doing and got up off of the couch and walked into the kitchen to help her with breakfast. After about fifteen minutes, they called breakfast. We sluggishly walked into the kitchen, not really to enthusiastic this morning and sat down in out "regular" seats.

Gazzy seemed to not really be eating. He was playing with his food. I feel so bad for him. After about five minutes, Dr. M asked,

"Gazzy, are you feeling okay? You look like you haven't slept all night. Do you want to go lay down?" Gazzy just nodded and headed upstairs. "Sweet dreams Gazzy!" Dr. M yelled out behind him.

I know that she didn't hear it, but Gazzy let out a little "dought it." Poor guy.

Max's POV

mmmm... why am I waking up? I'm too comfy. No!

I then remembered what happened last night and flipped around to look at Fang. I turned around and I realized that he was still sleeping. I was just looking at him, just taking in the beauty. Then, all of the sudden he pulled on me. Bringing me closer to him. I have no problem with being "too close" to him. I mean I was this close to him last night. Just, the only difference is that right now. I was facing him. I had to lean my head back just to prevent us from knocking heads as he pulled me in. I actually started to blush. Why? He isn't even awake.

Fang's POV

I started to feel this strange tickling feeling on my face and neck. I then got a wave of realization. It was Max. Was she staring at me? I'm going to play around with her a little. I slowly tightened my grip around her and brought her in nice and close. I was actually worried that our heads would hit, but, it never happened. I can only imagine that she is blushing right now. I want to see.

_**Hey guys. I am sorry if you are mad at me for the cliff hanger, but, those things are important. If there were no cliff hangers, then I would have less inspiration to write more. It makes me think more when I sit down to write the next chapter. And ideas are always good to an author. Hopefully I will have time soon and get the next chapter up asap! So review if you want me to post as soon as I get a chance!**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	12. Lack of Hunger, and Fang's Turn

_**Hey guys! Thanx for all of the reviews! You guys make me sooo happy! Teehee. Ok...I really need sleep. But anywayz, here is the next chapter!!!**__**P.S. If you understand part of this chapter title, then you are ttly awesome!!! You know who you are!!! lol. **_

_I started to feel this strange tickling feeling on my face and neck. I then got a wave of realization. It was Max. Was she staring at me? I'm going to play around with her a little. I slowly tightened my grip around her and brought her in nice and close. I was actually worried that our heads would hit, but, it never happened. I can only imagine that she is blushing right now. I want to see._

**Chapter 12–Lack of Hunger, and Fang's Turn**

Fang's POV

I wanted to make her blush so hard. I was just laying there for a minute, just thinking about what I could do. I wanted to make her blush and then let her know that I am awake, making her blush even more. I have to come up with something REALLY good!

Max's POV

Fang pulled me in, and I was kind of freaking out at first. But after we stayed like that for a minute, I calmed myself down. I was just looking at him, and taking in his magnificent glow. Wow. I need a life... All of the sudden he started to shift a little. He eventually made his way to laying on his back, and pulled me so that my head was on his shoulder. His grip was kind of tight. But he did that before too. And he looks like he is still sleeping. Hmm... is he playing me? I think he just likes holding onto me. I'm going to make it so that it is his turn to blush. I just need to think of something. Anything. This should be fun!

Angel's POV

I feel so bad about Gazzy. This is basically all of my fault. I am the reason everyone is upset now. That is except Max and Fang. I only got satisfaction to sleep when Max came home and I heard what they said and thought and everything. It's nice to know that it worked out. But, I am not getting involved anymore. I have caused too many problems.

"Angel? Are you feeling okay?" mom asked.

I looked down and realized that I haven't eaten. I was just playing around with my food. "I'm fine." I replied. "I'm just not very hungry right now. I think I'm going to lie down too."

"That's fine sweety." She gave me this skeptical look. I just through out the food, put my plate and cup in the sink and then headed upstairs. When I got to the top of the stairs, instead of going to my room, I went over to Gazzy's. I really need to apologize to him. I opened the door just a crack. I peered inside and saw Gazzy curled up in the corner of his bed, just lying there, staring at me in the doorway. I walked into the room, and quietly shut the door behind me. I walked over to his bed and sat down right next to him.

"I'm sorry Gazzy. If it wasn't for me and if I could just keep my big mouth shut, we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm really sorry Gazzy."

He just stared at me for a moment. It kind of seemed like he was trying to understand what I had just said. It looked like it clicked and he said, "It's okay Ang. It's not entirely your fault. All of us chose to get involved. Don't worry about it."

I moved closer to him, wrapped my arm around him, and then I felt him fall asleep. At least he was sleeping. I...wouldn't mind...if I...took...a nap...too...

Max's POV

I've got it!!! Lets put this plan into action.

Fang was still holding onto me. You tend to blush when you either feel embarrassed, or in an awkward situation. I don't know how to embarrass him in this present situation, but I do know how to make him feel uncomfortable. I was just looking at him for a bit, and then I felt that I had "an itch." Wink, Wink. So, I noticed that every once in a while, Fang opens up his eyes a fraction of a milometer and only for a fraction of a second every so often. Right after I saw him do it again, I put my plan into action. Well, you know how when you sweat, you sometimes feel itchy? Well, when you have in itch, you have the sensation to scratch it. So I found enough room to stick my hand down my shirt and started scratching away at the upper woman female parts. You also know when you are looking at something, but you can kind of see stuff to the sides, but usually you can only see movement? Right? Well, I was looking down and I noticed that Fang's eyes did that think again. Then they actually shot open in amazement that I would do that so freely with him in the room. I didn't acknowledge that I knew that he was awake. I then saw that he had a slight, microscopic blush coming on. Then I asked,

"Like the view?" He almost jumped out of the bed. But there was no need to. He completely feel out of it. He fell as quietly as he walks, I could hardly hear a thing. I held back my laughter so that no one would hear me and come rushing in. He brought his head up to the edge so that I could see him. He had a deep blush on his cheeks. This was priceless. If only I had a camera.

He gave me this weird look and then said, "That wasn't very nice..." And then he looked down.

I patted the bed for him to lie down next to me again. He got up and did as I asked. I then said to him, "One, you shouldn't be pretending to be sleeping when you are not. Two, you shouldn't be watching what I am doing 24/7; especially when you are pretending to be sleeping. And Three, I wanted to see you blush. You make me blush all of the time. You can't be mad at me. If I got mad at you every time that you made me blush, I would probably have killed you by now."

He pouted. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. Where is a camera when you need one? Sheesh!!! He then just looked down at his hands. I crawled over to him and then lifted his chin so that he would look at me. We just started at each other for a few minutes, and I was getting bored. I brought my head down and I gave him a sweet, and passionate, yet simple kiss. I was reluctant to pull away, but my stomach started to growl. I looked into his eyes and he just smiled. He then got up, dragged me with him, and then put me in front of the closet. I got my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I freshened up, got dressed, and then went back to our room. Fang was already dressed, and then we went downstairs to the smell of breakfast, mom style.

Fang's POV

I didn't even think about what I was going to do to her and then she had to know that I was awake and scare me half to death. That was not kool!!!!! I got back onto the bed as she asked, and then Max crawled over to where I was. We kissed and made up, and then I heard her stomach growl. I pulled her out of bed, basically telling her to get ready because I was hungry too. We went downstairs and immediately smelled the delicious morning cooking smells of mom. Today was going to be a good day. After all of the questions...

_**Hey guys. There was the next chapter. Sorry if the end seems kind of rushed. I am insanely tired. I have soooo much homework to do over the weekend, but if I finish early, I will reward myself with writing another chapter. Lol. I have mid terms starting on Friday, the one b4 MLK day and whatnot. Lol. Soooo, I might be able to update a few times over that weekend and the actual week of mid terms. Soooooooo, my peeps, I do not have a certain number of reviews for the next update, but, I would love 10. I would love ten every time, but if I don't get it, I will still update. This does not mean, in any circumstance, that you should not review, it just means that I am not waiting for you to review to post the next chapter. Wish me good luck! I don't know how I am going to finish ALL of my HW. Sheesh. G2G sleep now. Good Night, and I hope to hear a review or pm or email (depending on who you are!!!) Withing the next couple of days. Also, to CloudyWindy, I'm glad that we are okay. Thanx for understanding, this chapter is for letting me be your beta, and for putting me into your story. Kudos for Cloudy!!!! Lol. Hope to hear from you all soon!!!**_

_**(P.S., it is like, 11:45 right now, so if I am rambling, I am truly sorry!!! Lol.)**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	13. Promises and Daddyness

_**Hey guys. You are all insanely lucky!!! I still have social studies homework, tons of it, yet I wrote you all another chapter. Here is my reasoning, I am babysitting my bro, his friend, and his friend's brother. It's not too bad though. The brother (Zach) just watches TV, and my bro and his friend (David) keep themselves happy. I am also watching A Knight's Tale. Awesome movie btw. This chapter is dedicated to the three of them**__**None of them ff, but I got Zach into MR, so ill tell him to read this as soon as he finishes the third book. **_

_**WARNING!!! This chapter is ver sweet. If you can't handle it, don't read!!! Lol.**_

_**Oh, also, this chapter has ideas that I did think of, but certain someone did ask for it. So this is for **_

_**Blueeyedmarshmallow.**_ _**I hope that you especially enjoy!!!**_

_I didn't even think about what I was going to do to her and then she had to know that I was awake and scare me half to death. That was not kool!!!!! I got back onto the bed as she asked, and then Max crawled over to where I was. We kissed and made up, and then I heard her stomach growl. I pulled her out of bed, basically telling her to get ready because I was hungry too. We went downstairs and immediately smelled the delicious morning cooking smells of mom. Today was going to be a good day. After all of the questions..._

**Chapter 13–Promises and Daddyness**

Fang's POV

I was getting slightly nervous about how the flock would react to seeing us together. We were walking down the stairs when Max suddenly stopped walking. I looked at her and she had a really worried look on her face. I stepped right in front of her and quietly asked her if she was okay.

She replied, "Yea. I'm just a little nervous. How will they react to...us?"

I actually almost started laughing. "I was thinking about the same exact thing. We won't know how they will react until they do. So let's get this over with." She smiled at me, but she still looked a bit worried. I gave her a sweet, gentile kiss, and then we proceeded down the stairs, making our way to the kitchen.

We walked in, with our hands still intertwined. As we walked in, I immediately noticed that Gazzy and Angle weren't there. Mom must have seen both of our expressions of worry and meekly said that they both went to lie back down. I then realized that Nudge was staring at us. She had some food literally hanging out of her mouth! I then said to her,

"Uh, Nudge? We don't really need to see that." She immediately closed her mouth, chewed and swallowed WAY too fast and then the dreaded questions.

"Are you too, like, officially...you know...together?"

I saw Max blush slightly and then I answered for both of us. "Yes."

"Cool!" That was it. She then continued to eat. Didn't I just think about all of the horrible questions coming our way? That was only one question. Wow. What is the world coming to? Jeeze!

There was this awkward silence, and thank you Iggy. He broke it. "Foods ready for you guys if you want it." We both grabbed the plates that he prepared for us, thanked him, and sat down right next to each other. Nudge actually looked at us about every 10 seconds. It was kind of annoying.

When we finished eating, we put our plates in the sink, and I started to walk to the living room, but then realized that Max wasn't right next to me. I turned and looked at her. She kind of shooed me away, and turned to mom. I obeyed and sat down on the couch and turned on the news, waiting for her to come back to me.

Max's POV

I walked over to mom, wanting to keep her informed so that she didn't go around thinking that I was sleeping with Fang.

"Mom, can you come here?" She said sure and followed me into the dining room that we don't use. I guess it's for special occasions. Besides, we are too messy to eat in that nice room.

"What's on your mind Max?" she asked.

I replied with, "I just wanted to keep you informed so that little six year olds don't come to me asking for more vocabulary lessons" she looked a little upset with that, I guess feeling bad about it. I just laughed and she cracked a small smile along with me.

She then asked, "I'm guessing it has to do with Fang, right?"

I then said, "Yea. Don't worry, it's nothing bad. When I came home last night, we talked and stuff, we...kissed..."I blushed at that, but I still continued. "Then, all we did was sleep close together. Don't worry. I am nowhere near ready to sleep with him. And I do promice, I will tell you when it happens. You have my word."

She just looked at me. She seemed a little stunned at how much I told her. She then replied,

"Well, thank you Max. That really does mean a lot to me. I do trust you. Oh, and just so you know, Iggy was grinning ear to ear when you guys said that you were together. Oh, and also, both Gazzy and Angle looked like they didn't sleep a wink last nigh. Gazzy more though. You might want to check up on them. I would, but I see how much you are like their mother, and I wouldn't want to get involved if it has something to do with last night."

"Thanks, I will."

"Oh, and one more thing. I never had a chance to tell you. You make a wonderful mother. It is amazing how well you have raised these kids. I am so proud of you. I'm not saying anytime soon, but you will make a wonderful mother. You pretty much are a mother already for the younger kids, but when it's your own child...you will be an amazing parent. I don't want to freak you out or anything, it was just on my mind."

"Thank you. I actually did think about that. I was actually wondering how my children would come out. You know? Depending on who I marry and stuff, but, will my kids be part bird like me? I wasn't born like this...I guess I will have to wait and see."

"The father may also have an impact on the child." At that I just blushed. I didn't know how to respond.

"Can we finish this conversation later? I want to talk to Gaz and Angel."

"Sure. Oh and Max? Thank you for being so open with me. You don't know how much it means to me."

I then replied, "It's seriously no problem." I then walked over to Fang. I sat down and looked at him. He then turned out of his daze to look at me.

"I'm going to check on Gaz and Ang. Okay?" I asked him.

"I'll come too." We got up and made our way to Angel's bedroom since it was closest. We opened the door, but we didn't find an Angel. We then got worried and turned and actually ran to Gazzy's room. When I opened the door, I found Gazzy lying in the corner of the bed with Angel snuggled up next to him. They were both sleeping, but then Angel started to move, she lifted her head and looked at us. In her mind she asked,

_You guys are together now, right? _I was actually shocked. After a few seconds I replied.

_Yes, we are._

_I was listening to you guys this morning. That was really funny Max. I wish I could have seen it._

I actually let out a little snicker. She smiled and then got up. She came over to us, she hugged me, for a few minutes actually. She then shocked me and went over to Fang and he picked her up and hugged her tightly. He then said to me,

"I'm going to put her to bed in her room, I'll be back in a bit." I nodded and then they left. I was watching Gazzy for a moment and then went over to his bed. I sat down next to him. He mush have been sleeping lightly, and he turned over to face me. His eyes were bloodshot, and he gave me a little smile. He then said,

"I'm sorry Max. We shouldn't have done that. It wasn't nice."

I smiled back at him and said, "don't worry Gaz. Fang and I are okay. More than okay. We are together. So don't worry about it. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yea. I just..." he suddenly stopped and was looking behind me. I turned to see what he was staring at. It was Fang. Then Fang asked,

"Can I talk to Gazzy for a minute?"

I then said, okay. But cautiously, not knowing what was going on. Did I miss something?

Fang's POV

Max left the room looking a little worried. I gave her a smile to tell her everything was okay, and she shut the door behind her. I walked over to Gazzy, and sat down on the bed. He just looked at me for a minute, like he was debating something. He finally decided to speak.

"I'm really sorry Fang. I really am. I..." But he then suddenly stopped talking and actually started crying. I then pulled him to me and sat him in my lap and just hugged him. He hugged me back. Very tightly if I may add. He let all of his tears out. He always wanted to seem so strong, just like Max. But, just like Max, he has to let it out sometimes too.

I don't know how long we were sitting there like that, but eventually, Gaz stopped crying, gave me a smile, and then went under the covers to get real sleep. I kissed the top of his head, and then headed for the door. I was almost out of the door when I looked back. I think that he was already asleep. He is going to sleep well.

I made my way to Max and my room. I knocked and then opened the door. Max was lying on the bed. I walked over to her and she gave me this weird look.

"Why is your shirt all wet?" She asked.

"Gazzy was crying. While you were out last night, he was upset and I was upset at basically everyone at that point, so I was a little harsh. We talked for about a minute, and the rest of the time he just cried, telling me he was sorry every few minutes. He is okay now, and I told him that we are okay and not to worry. After he sleeps, he should be perfectly fine."

She just nodded. I then walked over to the bed, climbed onto it, climbed over to Max, and then kissed her. It was gentile at first, but then it got deeper. After a while, we broke away from each other and Max had this huge grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile back.

"What?" I asked.

"You make a really good daddy Fang." She said that in such a way that I can't even describe it. I was actually shocked. I was not expecting her to say that.

"Why do you say that?"

"Angel told me about what you did for her yesterday, and she told me that you were making up with Gazzy before. You are a really good daddy."

"Not as good of a mommy you are. It's like these kids are yours. It's amazing how well you take care of them. And Iggy and me, but that's a whole other story." We smiled at each other. I then moved to the side of Max. She turned onto her side away from me and I moved in closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her waist, and then whispered into her ear, "I love you Max. With all of my heart. I don't know what I would do without you."

She then said, "I love you too. I love you so much, there aren't even words to explain how much I love you."

She then turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back, gave her a quick peck on the lips, and we just stayed like that for a while. This was the best moment of my life. It's moments like these that I forget about my past, and I am actually happy that I survived all of those years at the school and running from it. If these moments are what keeps me going on, I can't wait to see what happens next.

_**Hey guys. Here is a nice long chapter for you. I had some babysitting stuff, and I just finished now obviously. I have mid terms starting on Friday, so I will probably have plenty of time to write starting on Friday. I still have tons of Social Studies homework and some math left. So wish me luck, and I will update asap!**_

_**Oh, and one more thing, I would love it if I could get to 100 reviews. I know that I said about no more certain numbers until the next update, but it's only 6 more reviews. Thanx guys. Hope to hear form you soon!!**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	14. Movies, Wining, and Interrogations

_**Hey guys!!! Midterms start today! I actually like midterms. Why you may ask? Well, one, we get out of class for a whole week, two, we get out of school early, and three, we don't have HW and stuff which leaves time for us to update our fanfictions! Woo! Lol. Here is your well deserved chapter. You got 102 reviews!!! Thank you very much. Here is the next chapter, and I hope you enjoy!!!**_

_**I kind of implied it, but, I'm not sure if everyone picked it up. I wanted people to pick up something along the lines of, Fang sees that Max really likes it when he shows his sensitive side, or he talks a lot or shows emotion. He likes seeing her happy, so he wants to open up to her. Plus, it shows her that she can open up to him. And then with the whole Gaz and Ang thing, what else was he supposed to do? I know that he usually doesn't hug, but he has gotten used to it from hugging max (lol. ttly made that up. lol) I mean, they were there crying. how do you make a 6 or an 8 year old stop crying? you do what max does. You treat them like a child and comfort them. If you still have any questions, please ask. I have no problem taking the time to make sure that you understand. It's my goal on ff, to have people read and enjoy my ff. And no one is going to enjoy it if they don't understand.**_

_She then turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back, gave her a quick peck on the lips, and we just stayed like that for a while. This was the best moment of my life. It's moments like these that I forget about my past, and I am actually happy that I survived all of those years at the school and running from it. If these moments are what keeps me going on, I can't wait to see what happens next._

**Chapter 14–Movies, Wining, and Interrogations**

Max's POV

The rest of the day seemed to go by in a blur. Fang and I were just hanging out in our room, and talking. After what seemed like only a half an hour, that turned out to be 3 and a half hours, we were called down for lunch. We had pasta. A whole bunch of it if I may add. We then decided to watch a movie. There was this one movie that I hear was really good, and it just so happened that mom had it. She said that it wasn't good for the younger kids, but it was okay for the older ones. The younger kids decided that they would watch Xmen III. They loved that movie because of that kid, I think his name was Angel, that of course Angel liked. Everyone else liked him because he had wings too and he also ran away from a school-like situation. Plus, it has awesome fighting scenes that the whole flock enjoys. Iggy decided to "watch" caughlistencaugh to Xmen. He has already listened to it, and if he needs anything, Gaz can help him.

After everyone was settled in with their movie, Fang and I went upstairs to go watch our movie. And guess what it is yet? No? I'll tell you...Forest Gump. In our room, we put on the TV, set the DVD up, and then lied down on the bed to watch. We had our backs against the headrest. We were nice and comfy under the covers and just incase our feet got cold, we were constantly playing "footsies". But, it sounds more like me if we just say keeping our feet warm.

Fang had his arm around me the whole time.

The movie was perfect. It was funny, sad, happy, romantic, and more all in one. I highly recommend it. I tried not to, but I actually cried at the end. I'm glad that this movie wasn't for the kids. I wouldn't want them to see me cry like this. And it's not even out of pain, but pure happiness form the movie.

When Fang noticed that I was crying, he gave me this meltable smile, and I think I just might have melted. He wiped away my tears and then kissed me. At first it was very sweet, but after a while we both thought it was kind of boring and took it up a notch. My arms went around his neck, and my hands were in his hair. His hands made their way to my waist at first, but they roamed their way all around my back. At one point he touched my bra, but as if in shock from finding it there, immediately brought his hands back down. Without breaking the kiss at all too!

We were so into it. And who has to ruin it? Of course, the chatterbox herself, Nudge. All of the sudden, we heard a knock on our door and immediately went back into our movie watching position. I said come in and I saw Fang's hand move to his head. He was combing his hair with his fingers. He does do sometimes, but this was a special occasion, to hide the fact that I just turned his head into a hairy jungly mess.

Once Nudge came into the room she said, "Our movie is over, and I am hungry. Can we have something to eat?"

I was actually kind of shocked. Two reasons. One, she only had two sentences in that speech, and two, she was asking me if we could eat dinner. We are living in mom's house, and mom has been in charge of the food, either making it or getting Iggy to make it. Either one. So why was she asking me? I then replied, "Why are you asking me? When was the last time I was in charge of when we ate?"

She then said, "Uhh, well, I guess since before we settled down here. So can we?"

Wow. This girl doesn't take a hint! "Sure Nudge. Why don't you ask mom to start dinner? Unless you were planning on me cooking?" For that comment, I got a slightly repulsed look from Nudge. She then smiled to show that she was just kidding, though everyone knows that it was not a joke.

After Nudge left, Fang said, "Oh my god, Max cooking!!! I would rather not eat!" He so deserves a slap on the arm for that. As I was about to hit him, he grabbed my arm and pulled me in for another kiss. We were there for about 5 minutes, and then I decided that we should start heading downstairs before everyone's imaginations started going wild.

I dragged Fang out of bed. Once we were up, he came up from behind me and snaked his arms around my waist. We walked out of the door and I got Fang to let go of me. I did let him hold my hand though. But, then again, is it really letting him? Or is it a mutual thing? Cause I would love to be able to hold Fang's hand 24/7. All of the sudden, Fang had this slide smile spread across his face.

When we got downstairs, Fang and I both smelled the turkey cooking. It was amazing. Then, mom started moving around and then yelled, "Max, Fang, time for oh." She was walking out of the kitchen and realized that we were standing there. So basically, she doesn't have to scream anymore. "Hey guys, dinner is ready."

"Thanks mom." oh my god. What did Fang just say? Did he just call mom, mom?!?! I'll have to ask him about that later.

She smiled at Fang, and then to me, and then turned and walked back into the kitchen. I looked at Fang and he just shrugged.

Walked into the kitchen and sat down in our usual spots. Mom brought out this HUGE thing of baked ziti. It looked and smelled sooooo good. Once she put it down, everyone stuck their forks in to get their share of the food. After about fifteen minutes, it was all gone, and the younger, and older kids for that matter still looked hungry. All of the sudden, she comes out with a WHOLE 'NOTHER BATCH!!!!! I was amazed that someone could cook so much food at once! After everyone was done eating, I sent everyone to go get ready for bed.

Then Nudge said, "But Max," in the most winiest tone I have ever heard, "it's only eight o'clock!!!"

I then replied, mocking her tone, "But Nudge, I never said you have to go to sleep yet. You just have to get ready!" I got a few giggles from that.

Then Gazzy interrupted and said, "Here Max, let me help." The then started copying Nudge's voice perfectly. "But Nudge, she never said that we have to go to sleep yet. We just have to get ready!" Also in a mocking tone. This boy does not stop amazing me.

That got an ever bigger round of laughter. Mom even looked like she was holding in her laughter in the kitchen, not wanting Nudge to feel so bad.

After a few minutes of this, I sent everyone upstairs. When they were moving too slow for my satisfaction, I threatened to actually make them go to bed. That made their feet move.

Fang's POV

When we went downstairs, Angel sent me a thought. She said, _Hey Fang, guess what?!?!_

I mimicked her enthusiasm and replied, _What?!?!?!_

She actually giggled a little. She then told me, _Max wishes that she could hold you hand 24/7!_

I couldn't help but smile at that. I then replied, _Are you really supposed to be looking through Max's mind, let alone telling me what is going on through her mind? It's one thing if you just read it. No one will know. But when you go around broadcasting it that we have problems._

I think I might have actually heard her gulp. I did not get a reply, but I did get a screaming mom coming towards us. She told us that dinner was ready and I thanked her. But Max doesn't know about our talk, so she seemed a little baffled that I called her mom.

After we ate dinner, Max sent everyone to get changed. Nudge made a complaint about going to bed so early. Is Max really that mean? Come on!

After Max and Gaz made fun of her a little, we all headed upstairs to go get changed. I had the feeling that I was going to be interrogated, I guess I was right.

_**Hey guys. There was your new chapter. You may ask why I am posting a chapter the morning before midterms. Well the answer is a horrible one. I am sick. All day yesterday I felt the symptoms of a horrible cold, and it is actually starting to get better now. I went to bed around 5:30 and then woke up around 11:30. There is six hours. Then, as soon as I post, I am planning on going to bed again. Hopefully I will feel better for the midterm today, but it is just English. We have to read a story, answer some multiple choice questions on it, and then write an essay. Sounds fun right? Haha. It starts at 7:50, and I don't want to wake up that early but, w/e, b/c it ends at 9:20 which means that I get to go back home and go back to sleep. Yey!!! Lol. I will try to update again. And FYI, there is a really good chance that I will update. So look out for it and thank you all of the reviewers. **_

_**I will post if I don't get to it, but I would love it if you could get me to at least 110 reviews. I would love you all!**_

_**If anyone else had midterms this week/next week, then good luck and I hope you do really well. **_

_**(SPECIAL NOTE: to Shira and Jasmin, good luck on your midterms and hopefully I will see you in school or w/e over the break. Oh and Shira, that is why I didn't return your phone call. I was sleeping and I thought it would be rude if I called you at 11:30 night. Lol. Tty guys soon!)**_

_**Thanx again!**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	15. Answers and Alone Time

_**Hey guys. 109 reviews. I guess it is close enough... Lol. Thanx to everyone who wished that I would get better soon. Guess what!!! All of that wishing made me feel better and now all I have is a stuffy nose!!! Lol. Thanx guys. I appreciate it a lot. ) hehe. Ok, I'm done now...**_

_**Oh with the 15**__**th**__** chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Oh, pre warning. I will be showing you the inside of the male mind. How I may know what is going on in there, you may check out my profile and it will explain everything!!! Haha.**_

_After Max and Gaz made fun of her a little, we all headed upstairs to go get changed. I had the feeling that I was going to be interrogated, I was right._

**Chapter 15–Answers and Alone Time**

Fang's POV

Max was practically dragging me up the stairs. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. We made it to our room, dragged me in, closed the door, and did what I least expected. She brought her lips up to mine and kissed me. Rather roughly, but hey, I don't mind. This is damn hott!!! She was making a wreck of my hair and I was moving my hands where ever they could reach. _**(Okay all you pervs...he was just roaming her body in the least sexual way okay!!! Jeeze)**_ She was just shocking me again and again today! She then, none to carefully, through me onto the bed. My legs were bend at the knees over the side of the bed and I propped myself up on my elbows to see what she was going to do next. She came over putting her calves next to my thighs and pushed me down. She then lowered herself too. She then, me expecting to get another rough kiss, gave me the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. We were very into it and she just stopped and pulled away, and I accidently let out a moan. Okay, I may be giving her emotion, but that was a little too far.

Max's POV

I wanted answers and I wanted them now. What better way to get what you want then to seduce a man? Hmm?

So I basically left him mid-kiss, and I was rolling on the floor with laughter the next second. He actually moaned when I stopped kissing him. Oh that was priceless. Oh my god. I will never let him live that down!!!

I eventually controlled my laughter and laid down next to him in the same position, with my knees bend with my lower legs hanging of the side of the bed with my feet on the floor. I looked at him, and then he turned to me. I was laughing so hard that I was crying, and I still had a tear on my face. He brought his hand over and gently wiped away the tear and gave me an adorable smile. I couldn't not smile back even if I didn't want to.

He then said, "That was really mean, you know that right?" He gave me a quick grin so that I would know that he was kidding.

I then replied with an over exadurated "Well..." After I got over him making me smile again I continued. "I wanted answers. The faster you answer, the faster we can start kissing again." He propped himself up on one elbow, ready to answer any question that came his way. I then added in a, "but, if you lie to me, and I find out about it, I will not kiss you for a day for every lie."

He looked like he was seriously thinking. But I knew that he wouldn't risk not getting any kisses for even a day. I don't think he could handle it anymore. He has gone soft. He then said, "Deal ask away. Come on hurry up!" He sounded like Nudge and Angel when we are getting ready to go shopping or get food or something. But the main difference is, is that when Fang does it, it is actually pretty cute.

I turned to him and asked, "Why were you smirking before when we first went downstairs?"

He looked like he was bored. I guess he was expecting the question. He must have rehearsed it too because he gave me the answer way too fast that it took me a moment to just figure out what he said. "Angeltoldmethatyouwerethinkingabouthowmuchyoulikedtoholdmyhandandwantedtoholdit24/7andhowididnthavetoasktogetyoutoholdmyhandanditjustmademesmilebecauseifeelthesamewayandcanwekissnow. Nottosounddesperateoranything." He smiled at that "major accomplishment" and waited for my brain to comprehend what he just said.

As I was figuring out what he said, I completely forgot my other question. "Ooh, okay. I had another question but I forgo-" I got cut off by Fang's kiss. But, I had no will to break it. We were kissing for probably a half an hour, only stopping for air every 5 minutes. As we took another breath stop, I got up. Fang had this look that said, but-you-promised!!! It was so cute. I then said to him, "It's getting late. I want to take a shower. But we will continue this conversation later young man." He had this innocent look on his face that was even cuter than the Bambi eyes!!! I was going to die soon. I quickly got my night clothes and went off to the bathroom.

I knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there. Angel said, "I'm in here, but I'm just brushing my teeth Max." I poked my head in, and I saw my Angel in the bathroom, in her cute nightgown that I bought her, brushing her teeth. I gave her a smile, and she smiled back, except she hat a mouth-full of toothpaste. She giggled and continued to brush her teeth. I put the lid of the toilet down so I could sit while she finished washing up. She rinsed out her mouth and then turned to me.

She then said, "You know Max, you should really thank me."

I gave her this weird look and said, "Why? If anything you should be apologizing to me for telling people what I am thinking."

She looked like she was sorry and continued. "Sorry Max. But don't you want to know why you should thank me?"

I looked at her skeptically and then said, "sure. Why should I thank you?"

She then said, "About five times people kept trying to go into your room. It would have been kind of awkward considering you guys were too out of it to hear them coming." I blush a little and she went on. "So, I made sure no one went into your room. I know I am not supposed to use mind control, but I thought you wouldn't mind. Plus, mom tried to go in about three of the times. And if she saw you two like that, she would have probably separated you two. You would have been upset which isn't good. You would have gotten the room with Nudge, when she is my roomy, and I would have had to share with Gazzy. I love him, but I don't want to share a room with him." She just smiled at me.

"Wow. You sounded like Nudge WAY too much right there. Please don't do that again. But thank you. And yes, that was a perfectly good use of your powers in this case."

She smiled some more, came over to me and gave me a hug. She then said, "Good night Max. I'll see you in the morning. I love you."

I smiled back and said, "I love you too. Good night!"

She then left the bathroom and sent me a thought. _Ooh, Max. Have fun with you-know-who. Oh, and he is getting antsy, so you might want to hurry up._ I blushed even though no one else was around and I hear quick footsteps going down the hall. Smart girl. She should run. I locked the door and then went into a nice warm shower. I was starting to get Antsy too. I don't like this whole separation anxiety thing. It's very annoying.

I got out of the shower, through my clothes into the hamper, and then opened the door to my room. The first thing I saw was Fang's face. I didn't even see it for more than a few seconds. He immediately brought my face to his and we got into another kissing feast. I brought my hands around his neck, moved as close as possible to him and realized something. Oh my god! Is he seriously planning on sleeping like this?!?!?! I broke the kiss and looked down. Oh, my, goodness.

_**Okay. **__**I**__** already know what is going to happen. But, who ever can guess, or guess closest, will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Get really specific here, down to designs. (If there is. Teehee.) Just remember. Rated T! Lol. Oh, and if you guess, but get it wrong, I will still give you a cookie strati from Dr. M's cookie jar! Lol. Review Please!!!**_

_**Oh yea. Guys, plz check out my poll. That would be ttly awesome!!!**_


	16. Death

_**Hey guys. Tons of thanx to everyone who reviewed!!! A couple of you tried to guess what it was. Some of you got the basic clothing. Who ever guessed boxers was right. But I said design and stuff as well. Eclipsevampire has won!!! Yey. I won't tell you what she said, but you will find out soon enough!!!**_

_**Eclipsevampire, this chapter it dedicated to you. Thank you for being a loyal reader and reviewer.**_

_I got out of the shower, through my clothes into the hamper, and then opened the door to my room. The first thing I saw was Fang's face. I didn't even see it for more than a few seconds. He immediately brought my face to his and we got into another kissing feast. I brought my hands around his neck, moved as close as possible to him and realized something. Oh my god! Is he seriously planning on sleeping like this?!?!?! I broke the kiss and looked down. Oh, my, goodness._

**Chapter 16–Death**

Max's POV

I was looking at him, horror stricken. But I looked away in fear of me looking at him in his present...state...would be seen as wrong. I must have looked like I had 1st degree burns all over my face. I felt my cheeks heat up. Why was he wearing that? Why would he even buy that?

He then started laughing. I felt like I was going to die. He put his hands on my cheeks. He then said, "Max! Are you feeling okay? You're burning up!" He then started laughing again.

I just blushed more. I looked at him again, and I heard a thump coming from down the hall. I ran out of the room down the hall to where I heard the thump come from. I also heard Angel laughing REALLY hard.

Oh no.

I walk into the room, and Nudge is staring at Angel, wondering why she had fallen off of the bed. I then asked, "Angel, are you okay? What's going on?" She looked at me, laughed for another minute and then sent me a thought, _I saw what Fang was wearing from your mind. Why is he wearing that?_ I got even redder.

Fang then walked into the room, except now he was wearing his night pants and a shirt like he usually does. Angel started laughing even harder. I was looking at Fang and saw that he had a look on his face like he just tasted something really nasty. All of the sudden, Angel stopped laughing. Angel and Fang were just staring at each other and then Fang said, "Good night guys, time to go to sleep!" Both of the girls said good night and then we headed back to our room. Fang has some explaining to do.

Fang's POV

Max was freaking out. I don't blame her. I would have probably flipped out too. When we went shopping for clothes, Iggy wanted to buy something, but he wouldn't show me. I ended up just letting him get it, knowing that it wasn't any bomb materials. How do I know that? Well, he promised that it wasn't. He even made a deal that if it was, he would willingly let Ang invade his mind and make him not be able to create bombs in whatever way she seemed fit. Gaz promised that too, so I knew that they wouldn't give that up.

When Max was taking a shower, Ig called me into his room. He handed me a bag and dared me to wear it. I was hesitant at first, but he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone if I wore it, plus, he wouldn't make bombs for a month. I couldn't really pass up the offer. Plus I thought it would be fun. Boy was I right.

Max's POV

Fang and I were walking back to our room when I felt that I needed to clear my head.

"I'll be back in the room in a sec. I just need to go to the bathroom."

He then got a snug look on his face and replied, "okay Max, see you in a few."

He then walked into our room as I proceeded into the bathroom. Once I got into the bathroom, I ran some cold water and splashed it onto my face.

Why would he do that? Why would he even think of buying those? I walk into the room, kiss him and realize that he isn't wearing a shirt or pants, just boxers. I just looked down, just to see if I was right, and I saw that he wasn't wearing just any boxers, but pink ones!!! That isn't even the half of it. There were yellow duckies all over it too! I was freaking out. I have no clue why he would ever get those.

After a bit, I gathered all of my strength and left the bathroom. I knocked on the door and I heard a calm, "come in." Well, here we go.

I open the door, but I don't see anyone in there. I stem all of the way in and I look around. Where is Fang? I walk a little bit further and then I get scared half to death by arms circling my waist. He must have kicked the door shut because I heard the door close and then he whispered into my ear, "do you like them?"

I blushed. Again. I sighed and then said, "Yes! They are very manly and fit your style perfectly!"

He chuckled softly into my ear and said, "I agree. But you will have to thank Iggy for them. He thought of it and bought it without my knowledge."

I laughed slightly and then tried to turn around to face him but he held me in place. He had his chin resting on my shoulder and he started walking, forcing me to move with him as well. We reached his side of the bed and he actually picked me up, and placed me on the bed, never breaking the chain around my waist that he had. But, now, I was facing him. He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips. It was so sweet, but it got a little more rough within a minute or two.

As we were kissing, I couldn't stop it, but I actually yawned. He laughed and lied down next to me. With his arms still around my waist, he said, "I love you Max, with all of my heart."

I then replied, "I love you too. And those duckies of yours also." He just chuckled and lied down on his back. I moved my head so that it was on his chest.

How many times did I almost die before? Let's see, embarrassment, scared, embarrassment, and then happiness. I could die right now, and be the happiest that I have ever been. But I don't want to die anytime soon. I want to see what life brings next. For once, and maybe from now on, my life may actually be...good. I'm scared that I may have jinxed it now. But, I don't care. I'll have to see what happens next.

Authors POV

Max then fell into a deep, happy sleep. She slept through the night with dreams about her new life. She dreams about what has happened, and what may come next. One dream bothered her. And it would change the way she sees things from now on.

What might this dream be you may ask? She dreamed that she woke up and Jeb said, "So, What Now?"

Then it was a few years later and Fang asked her to marry her. Jeb then said, "So, What Now?"

A few years later, Max was pregnant and Jeb said, "So, What Now?"

A few years later, Fang died, and Jeb said, "So, What Now?"

_**Hey guys!!! A little bit of a spooky ending. At least I thought so... I hope that you all liked it! Don't worry, the story isn't over. It's nowhere near over! **_

_**Incase any of you were curious, Eclipsevampire said, "Is Fang wearing weird boxers like pink ones or with duckies or something funky like that?!"**_ _**I thought that that was a little creepy considering that I wrote most of this chapter before she sent me that review...**_

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I would love it if you would review for me, just more than last time. I got 8 last time, so I would love it if I could get 10. **_

_**If anyone can guess why Max's dream is important, I will not tell you if you are right until I tell everyone who was right. I will dedicate the chapter where I tell to you. So make sure you get REALLY specific!!!!**_

_**Cookies for everyone!!!!**_

_**Oh, and btw, I am planning on Fang getting a new power soon. If you can guess what it is, I will dedicate the chapter to you. I am just telling you now, all the powers that I give out, (More than one person might be getting, but only Fang for now) have to do with their personalities in a way. For example, Max is super speed because she is strong and w/e. Its he characteristic. So guess away!!!!!!!!**_

_**PLZ???**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	17. Explanations and Powers

_**Hey guys. Thanx so much for all of the reviews. You gave them to me so quickly! I think I might have scared a few people. That last chapter was not the last chapter of my story. I have just opened up a new branch of ideas for myself. Now I have so many more options right? **_

_**Thank you everyone who had guesses. I will not tell you if someone did or did not get the power or the dream, but either in this chapter or the next, everything will be explained. (It depends on how long I plan on making this chapter. If it gets WAY too long I'll just finish in the next chapter.)**_

_**Thank you all for reading!!! And thank you all of you who review!!! I think you all deserve the next chapter!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**(This chapter is dedicated to lonely-Umbreon455 good guess!!! Woo! (For the power))**_

_What might this dream be you may ask? She dreamed that she woke up and Jeb said, "So, What Now?"_

_Then it was a few years later and Fang asked her to marry him. Jeb then said, "So, What Now?"_

_A few years later, Max was pregnant and Jeb said, "So, What Now?"_

_A few years later, Fang died, and Jeb said, "So, What Now?"_

**Chapter 17–Explanations and Powers**

Max's POV

The dream was so real. It was bothering me so much. It played about three times in my head. When I thought it was going to start the cycle over again, Jeb just started speaking.

He said, _Hello Max. How have you been?_

I then replied to my oh so wonderful father whom I thought would leave me alone for once. _Oh, I've been wonderful. What about you?_ I could taste the sarcasm and bitterness dripping off of every word I said.

_**(AN: just so you guys know, Max IS still sleeping/unconscious.)**_

Then Jeb said, _I've been better. I'm a little upset though._

I was getting a little curious. I asked, _Why? Itex is gone, right?_

_Yes, yes! _He said._ It's just that, your dream. It's inevitable._

I then asked, _Are you telling me that all of those things are going to happen?_

Then my loving father said, _Yes Max._

I was about to scream. I was happy about everything in that list, except for the last one. _What do you mean Jeb?_ I asked in a very death-soaked tone. If he was going to be the cause of Fangs death, then it would be better that I never talk to him. I need to get this straitened out.

_What I mean is, exactly what I said. Fang will die_

_No!_

_and you will be left bedraggled._

_NO!_

_You will not be able to support the flock, yourself, you new child or maybe even children._

_NONONONONO!!!! None of that will happen! No one is dying any time soon! If anyone, it's going to be you!!!_

All of the sudden, I heard Fang. But it sounded like he was far away. I pushed it aside when Jeb started talking again.

_Max Max Max. I don't think you understand._

_Oh, I understand perfectly. You are going to kill off my flock and the ones I love most just to get to me or to fool around with me. I will not let that happen. NOOOOO! It will not happen! Just leave me alone!_

I started thrashing around. But after about 10 seconds of thrashing, something grabbed all of my limbs. I started to try to get away even harder now. But I had no such luck. It let up for about 1.5 seconds, but then came back down right into place.

I thought someone might be able to hear me and save me. I screamed out my Family's names one by one, to see if I got any response.

"**Gazzy!...Angel!...Iggy!...Nudge!...**" I stored up some energy for the last one. If anyone could save me, Fang would be the one. With all of the energy left inside of me I screamed, on the top of my lunges, "**FANG!!!!!!!!**" I waited a few seconds. I heard someone cooing in my ear. It sounded like Fang, but the one screaming to me before also sounded like Fang. Jeb was probably pulling a HUGE prank on me. I did not like it one bit.

Then Jeb came back. _No one is coming, not yet at least. This is not a prank Max. You need to face the facts that-_

I cut him short. _Just shut up Jeb! I don't care! Leave me alone!_

All of the sudden, I hear Fang again. He actually seemed kind of, frustrated. He yelled, "CALM DOWN!!!" I immediately did.

Dr. M's POV

Something was going on last nigh. I thought that it was none of my business and to just let it go. But then in the morning, I heard Max screaming on the top of her lungs "NO!" If I do know anything, no means no. I jumped up and ran into Max and Fang's room. All I saw was Fang on top of Max and Max was thrashing around underneath him.

I screamed at him "Fang! What are you doing?!?! Get off of her now!"

He turned around for a second and a half and then said back to me in a way to calm voice, "In her sleep she started thrashing around. She was also mumbling something about people dying. Whenever she talks to Jeb, she sometimes has convulsions and thrashes around and screams out. Can you please get her some ice?" I had this astounded look on my face, but he couldn't see it since he was still staring at Max. I ran down starts and grabbed a bag and put a lot of ice in it.

As I was making my way back to the bedroom, I heard Max calling out everyone's names. I ran back upstairs to see everyone already in Max's room. Fang was cooing into Max's ear to try to calm her down. But it wasn't really working. All of the sudden, Max yelled, "Just shut up Jeb! I don't care! Leave me alone!" She got louder with every phrase.

Fang seemed to be getting a little frustrated. He shocked me and screamed, "CALM DOWN!!!" And the weird part is, she actually did.

Fang's POV

I woke up because Max was mumbling something in her sleep. I started cooing her to try to get her to calm down. But after just a few seconds of me doing that, she started yelling "NO!" so I, as quickly as I could, threw on a pair of pants and a shirt. I went over to Max. She was trashing around. So, I went and held down he arms and legs so that she couldn't hurt herself.

I was holding her down and then mom came into the room. Good, she can help. But then she screamed, "Fang! What are you doing?!?! Get off of her now!" She didn't understand what was going on.

I then replied to her, "In her sleep she started thrashing around. She was also mumbling something about people dying. Whenever she talks to Jeb, she sometimes has convulsions and thrashes around and screams out. Can you please get her some ice?" I knew that it wasn't the time to be arguing, or thinking about how mom thought I was raping Max or something.

A bit later, Max started screaming out everyone's names. "**Gazzy!...Angel!...Iggy!...Nudge!...**" She stopped, took a deep breath, and then screamed out on the top of her lungs, "**FANG!!!!!!!!**" I started cooing in her ear again. But it wasn't working. I was starting to get really frustrated. Jeb has never tortured her this much. Its enough that he tortures her at all.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I screamed at her, "CALM DOWN!!!" And the scary part is, she actually did.

_**Okay guys. There was the 17**__**th**__** chapter. If you couldn't guess right now what the power was then you will know within the next few sentences. The dream thing was not completely explained, since Max kept cutting Jeb off. : ) I have to go take my math midterm and social studies review. So make my day and review please.**_

_**lonely-Umbreon455**_ _** said, "Fang's power lets see...is it the ability to control emotions?"**_

_**Woo!! Okay!!! I'll update asap! So give me all of my little reviews!!!!! Lol.**_

_**My poll is still up, and ill ttys (after school!!!!! Ahh! Lol.)**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	18. Comfort, Realizations, and Practice

_**You guys are amazing. I am actually home alone right now, so if I finish this up relatively quickly I might be able to write another chapter. No promises though!**_

_I couldn't handle it anymore. I screamed at her, "CALM DOWN!!!" And the scary part is, she actually did._

**Chapter 18–Comfort, Realizations, and Practice**

Fang's POV

It was really weird. Max just suddenly stopped. She looked...peaceful. As if she was having a good dream or something. She slowly started to open her eyes. I was glad that Jeb stopped, what is wrong with that guy?

She looked like she had something troubling on her mind. She looked towards our feet, and asked in a way to subtle voice, "Fang, what are you doing?"

I blushed a little bit and then got off of her. Dr. M still had the ice, and I am still kind of upset about before. All of the sudden, Max started crying, and mom looked like she was about to cry too. Mom said, "Fang, I want to talk to you later." I said okay and then she left the room. Max came over to me and just hugged me as she was crying. This is kind of freaky.

I started getting worried about how the people around me were starting to get...weird. All of the sudden, Max started to look worried too, as if someone or something was going to jump out and kill us all. I'll have to have a talk with her about what just happened.

I turned my attention to the rest of the flock. They seemed very curious and worried as well. I sent them off to their rooms and said that I would talk to them in a little while. They immediately went and I tuned my focus back to Max. I picked her up and brought her over to the bed. I was just holding her as she cried out all of her emotion. She seemed to be a bit back to normal though. I know that the crying thing isn't "normal" for Max, but after what just happened, I can only imagine. I just sat there, waiting for her to be ready to talk.

Once she calmed down a bit she started talking. "Jeb was talking to me. At first he was showing me things that he said were going to happen to me in the future, and then, in the last one, he showed me, that you would die. And that can't possibly happen. Then he was telling me how it was inevitable. But it can't be Fang! I'm not going to lose you!"

I then said, "Max, shhh, I'm right here. I'm fine, see. Shhh." I wiped away a few stray tears that were on her face. She gave me this small smile, but it wasn't completely heartfelt. I smiled back to her, but probably had the same look on my face as she did.

We just sat there for a while, and I had just one more question for her, "Max?"

"Hm?"

"You said that Jeb showed you your future. And you said that in the last one I was going to, die. What were some of the other ones?"

She blushed insanely. I'm guessing that they have to do with me. I really want to know now. Then Max said, "well, um, the first one, I just woke up from the dream, which I did. Obviously. Um...then...youaskedmetomarryyou. Then, Iwaspregnant. Then you died." She turned her face away from me, not knowing how I would react. I turned her head around so that she was facing me, and kissed her tenderly on the lips. I moved my hands from her face to her hips and hers snaked their way to my neck.

I don't know how long we were like that, but a little while later, I heard footsteps coming from down the hall. I was actually annoyed at this point. I think Max must have heard it too because she looked just as annoyed as me. We heard a knock on the door, and said in unison, "Come in."

We turned to each other and smiled. The door opened and Angel walked in. She looked at Max and Max held her arms open. Angel ran over and jumped into her lap. They were just hugging for a while when Angel asked, "Max? Are you okay?"

Max took a second but then said, "yes, i'm fine."

Angel then looked at me, gave me this huge smile and said, "Congrats Fang!!!"

I looked at her skeptically and asked, "What are you congratulating me about?"

She rolled her eyes and then looked back at me. We were just staring at each other for a while. I thought that she was going to tell me, but she didn't. I started to get very frustrated, and Max yelled out, "Oh just tell us already!" Wow am I slow!

Angel's POV

As soon as I realized that when Fang said to calm down and Max did, I knew that there was something going on. Then when he was upset, everyone else was upset. When he was puzzled, every one else got puzzled. When Fang sent us away, I was thinking about it and it hit me. Fang had a new power!

And it totally makes sense too! He can control his emotions so well, so, since controlling emotion is his specialty, then why wouldn't it be his power?

So as soon as I knew that Fang and Max had everything settled I walked to their room. I knew that they would be annoyed that I was "interrupting" them, but hey, this is important stuff!

Max's POV

I don't know why that happened. I was screaming out, yet the next second I am calm. And just because Fang said to become calm. I wonder what that was all about.

After I told Fang the whole story, and after going through several changes of emotion, Angel came in and solved the case. Fang has a new power! This might actually be really fun. Unless he does it to me. That's not cool.

Fang picked up Angel and slung her over his shoulder. She was kicking her legs and hitting his back, yet he seemed to be unfazed by it. Fang then said, "Calm down." Immediately she did. Just like what happened to me! I then yelled out so that the whole house could hear, "MEETING IN THE LIVING ROOM!!!!!" I heard doors open and close and foot steps going down stars. We joined the group and found places on the chairs and couches. Fang and I took our normal spots on the smaller couch, except this time we had Angel sitting on my lap with her feet on Fang's legs.

Then I started to speak, "Hey guys, Fang has an announcement. Go ahead Fang!"

Then Iggy just HAD to cut in and said, "Yea, go ahead Fang." He gasped and then continued, "FANG! ARE YOU PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?!"

That got a roar of laughter except for Angel who looked confused. She then whispered into my ear, "But I thought that only girls could get pregnant?"

I laughed a little bit and then told her, "yes, that is why it's funny."

She gave me this weird look and then said, "but if it can't happen, then why is that funny? I don't get it."

I then told her, "Don't worry about it. It's not even that funny."

She just shrugged and then Fang said, "No. I am not pregnant. At least I don't think so." There were a couple small giggles, but that honestly wasn't that funny. He then continued. "I have a new power. It is the ability to control emotions. So watch out before I make you PMS Ig."

Iggy then said, "Wow! Mr. No-Emotion had the ability to show some! And besides, you couldn't make me PMS! How would you know how it feels?"

Then Fang said, "What do you mean how would I know?!?!?! We live with two girls who already got their period!!! Wow Ig!"

Angel then asked, "What's PMS?"

I sighed and then said, "It happens before you get your period. You get very moody and stuff."

Angel then said, "OOH!!! Nudge does that all of the time! You don't to it as much though!" I laughed and everyone looked at me. They missed the whole conversation.

I just shook my head no and then it was Gazzy's turn to ask questions. He asked, "what's a period? You guys aren't talking about the dot thingy at the end of a sentence right?" Iggy started cracking up.

I then asked, "YOU GUYS DIDN'T HAVE THE TALK WITH HIM YET?!?!?!?!?!"

Fang laughed and then turned to me. He said, "We only had the guy talk. We didn't know how to explain it to him."

I rolled my eyes. "Are you guys serious?!?! You couldn't explain it at all?!?!?! Angel could give him the talk better then you guys!"

Angel had this horrified look on her face. "Are you going to have me explain it to Gaz???"

I looked at her and said, "No. I'll refresh Fang's mind and he'll give him the talk."

Fang put on this horrified look and then laughed. Iggy muttered under his breath, "I think we know who is PMSing now..." I gave him a death glare, only for it to not make a difference and then said to him, "Who? You?" Everyone started giggling again. Iggy had this annoyed look on his face.

Fang and Angel had these looks on their faces. I can't wait to see what they are coming up with.

Fang's POV

I had the perfect plan to get back at Iggy. I thought to Angel, _Angel, can you do me a favor?_

She said, _Sure! What do you want me to do?_

I told her the plan and she had this evil smile on her face. I think she likes the idea.

After the giggling died down, Angel and I both concentrated on Iggy. He then got up, and in a voice that sounded like he was going to cry he said, "You guys all stink. I hate you all."

He started storming away, and went into the kitchen. He came back out with about four bars of chocolate, and another one sticking out of his mouth. He pulled the one that was in his mouth out, and with a full mouth of chocolate he said, "I never want to see you again!" He stomped his way up the stars and went into his room and slammed the door.

Everyone was grabbing their stomachs laughing. Max was laughing the absolute hardest. I thought she was about to die.

after a few minutes, when I got distracted, Iggy came running out of the room and right towards me. He was chasing me around the house and then mom said, "yo! Guys! Take it outside!" I ran for the door and took off Iggy followed me, hot on my trail. After about fifteen minutes of that, Max appeared out of nowhere and grabbed both of our ears. Both of us kept chanting "ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow ow"

She then asked both of us, "You guys done yet?"

We answered yes way too quickly and she let us go. We then went back into the house and immediately mom called out, "What do you guys want for breakfast?!?!"

_**Hey guys. There was the 18**__**th**__** chapter!!! I might be able to post again tonight, but I am not sure. Do not expect me to. I have my last midterm tomorrow!!!wow!!! **_

_**okay, so...please don't fret!!! I am not done with the dream. There is still more about it coming up. I just had to stop writing or else my fingers might have fallen off. And if they fell off, then I can't update anymore!!! ahhhh!!! scary right???**_

_**If you are still confused about anything, please ask, I have no problem explaining anything you don't understand! Plz review!!! it will make me very happy: ) **_

_**oh, and if you didn't check this out already, I suggest you do it soon. There is this video on youtube. Type in Achmed The Dead Terrorist. Or Jeff Dunham and look for the skeleton with the turban.**_ _**That video actually helped me remember Allah, which is the name for the Muslim god. Yey funny stuff that helps you remember your schoolwork!!!**_

_**Haha. Hope to hear from you guys soon!!!**_

_**Jenny**_


	19. Breakfast, Preparations, And A Date!

_**Hey guys sorry that it took me a while to get this out! Her u guys go!**_

_She then asked both of us, "You guys done yet?"_

_We answered yes way too quickly and she let us go. We then went back into the house and immediately mom called out, "What do you guys want for breakfast?!?!"_

**Chapter 19–Breakfast, Preparations, And A Date!**

Max's POV

Uh, boys. Can't live with them; can't live without them. I let go of their ears and they practically ran back to the house. Mom then called out, "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

Even though I was the one with the super speed, I was the last one in the house, and the last one to make it to the table. Iggy was helping mom, and Angel and Nudge were chatting away. Gazzy actually looked a little bored, and I started to feel, happy I guess. I looked over at Fang, and there he was, smiling as if he was the happiest that he has ever been. But, this wasn't a very happy moment. I still have what Jeb said to me on my mind. It was really bothering me. What would I do without Fang? He is basically my life. I felt that happy feeling start to drift out of me. I looked at Fang again, and that smile was gone. He knew that something was bothering me. He could probably feel it now. I don't know if he can feel our emotions though. But now isn't the time to ask.

He then put his arm around my waist and pulled me in towards him. He then planted a gentle kiss on my lips, so gentle, I wasn't even sure if he was still kissing me! All of the sudden i hear, "Bam!" as if someone just hit the table. Fang and I broke apart to see Gazzy's head on the table chanting, "ew, I'm scared, ew ew ew ew ew scared for life..."

Fang and I started laughing. I then said to him, "You know Gaz, when you get older, you are going to want to kiss girls all of the time! That is all that you are going to want to do!"

Fang and Iggy started laughing, but they stopped when Gaz started talking to me again, looked up at me and said, "Yes Max, I already know that. And I am scared about it."

I gave him a strange look and then asked, "How would you know that?"

He gave me this, "Duh!" look and said, "Hello! Max! I live with two 14 year old boys! Of course I know what they want!"

I started laughing **SOOOOO** hard. I never thought that I would hear that coming out of Gazzy's mouth! If either the table, or Fang weren't there, I would have been on the floor. I was dying! I think that Fang and Iggy, and even mom! were laughing too. I couldn't really tell, I was trying to make myself calm down, but I think the only reason I stopped was because Fang helped me out a bit...

A bit later, mom and Iggy were bringing bowls of food to the table. There was a bowl of scrambled eggs, French toast, waffles, pancakes, and hash browns. For such a small stove, I really want to find out how they cook all of that food at once... Angel started to laugh and said, "Yea Max. I was wondering the same thing!" We started giggling a bit, but no one else knew why. And that's okay. I really do wish Angel has learned not to tell people what other people are thinking. Angel then said, "Yea Max, I'm trying. It's sometimes hard though." I gave her a gentile smile and then we all dug in to the food.

In about fifteen minutes, and 4 servings of food later, we were all done. Surprisingly, there was some food left over. Wow! for once, mom and Ig mad too much food! What is this world coming to?!?!?! Angel snickered from across the table at my thought. She is so cute. She replied to that with a "Thanx Max. I think you are cute too."

Then, my dear Iggy had to add something. Oh of course he had to. He must have an impulse or something..."Aw Max! I think that you are so cute too! You may be even cuter than Angel!"

The only thing that I could think of on short notice was, "Oh! Thanks Ig! I think that you are adorable too! I think you are the most pretty of us all too. Oh, My, Goodness! who does your hair?!?!"

He then said, "Oh, well I actually do it on my own. I love how it looks! Don't you?"

"Oh yes, obviously the blind one loves how his hair looks! Will you do mine for me some day! Oh, and do you do Fang's hair too?"

"I would love to do your hair sometime! Oh, and I already do Fang's hair. Don't I do a marvelous job? And just so you know, I will forget the blind comment. Just so you know."

I was actually curious about how good my hair would come out if he did it. We had nothing better to do, so why not? "Why Iggy, why don't you wash up your hands and then you can do my hair for me. I want to see how good you are at it!"

He had this stunned look on his face. He then replied, "The famous Maximum Ride wants to get all dolled up?!?! What is this world coming to?!?!?!" I basically snorted when he said that, and Angel was literally on the floor laughing. I didn't find it that funny, but we did say that before, and I guess Ang must get more amusement out of that than I do.

Then Nudge cut in and said, "Oh my god! Max, would you let me and Angel-"

I cut her off and said, "Angel and me."

She then continued and said, "Whatever, can WE do your makeup?!?!?!"

I had to seriously consider this. I mean, I don't want them to think that they could do my makeup whenever they want, but they haven't done it in a while. So, I guess I'll let them.

Angel then said, "Thanks Max!" She really has to stop doing that. She then said as she and Nudge were running up the stairs, "Sorry, Max!" Oh well...

Fang pulled me closer to him and whispered into my ear, "Wow Max. You are voluntarily letting the flock doll you up. What's gotten into you?" He chuckled and then kissed me on the neck, even though he knows that I think it tickles terribly. I started laughing, but he kept kissing me anyway. I eventually pushed him off and everyone was looking down and the table.

Iggy finally spoke up. "I think you should go upstairs to Nudge and Angel before they come down here and drag you upstairs."

Both Fang and I got up, and went to our room. Right before we walked into the room, Fang turned me around and started kissing me. After only a few seconds, I heard our door open. I looked to see who opened it and it was Angel. I blushed, like I always do, and Angel just rolled her eyes. She dragged me into the room and slammed the door behind us. I turned around and saw that there was no Fang behind me. I turned back to Angel and she said "You are going out with Fang tonight. He can't see you until you are ready for your date."

I was shocked. I didn't know, I was speechless. She then said, "We already asked mom. She said it was okay. Stop stalling and come on! You promised!" I was then dragged over to the bed. They had me lie down on the bed, and put a towel underneath my head. They told me to close my eyes and I did as they said, in fear that they might kill me if i didn't. I heard Angel snort, probably because of what I thought.

All I had to do was not move, except when they told me to open my eyes and look up, or suck in my cheeks. After what seemed like forever, they told me to sit up and open my eyes. They did a few more touch ups and they said that I was done. I said, "Thank god!" only to hear a knock on the door.

Angel then said, "Come in Gaz!" Angel and Nudge put all of their makeup stuff into their bags, and put some clothes onto the bed. It was the outfit that Nudge and Angel "made" me buy. The one with the purple T-shirt and the black skirt. Angel then said, "Change into these now. Then come back over to the bed so that Ig and Gaz can do your hair." They grabbed something from the closet and walked out of the room.

At that point, Iggy was in the room, and Gaz was taken by Angel. I heard them talking. I think that they were saying something about finding Fang's clothes or something. I grabbed the clothes and headed to the door to go to the bathroom to change. Ig must have heard me and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

I turned to his direction and said, "To go get dressed like the six-year-old-dictator told me. Is that okay with you?"

He then turned to my direction and said, "Well I have direct orders form the dictator herself not to let you leave."

I gave him a weird look, that was obviously waisted, but did it anyway. I then said, "Yes, but I have direct orders to get changed. And you are in the room, so, I have to go to the bathroom to go get changed."

He gave me this weird look and then said, "In case you didn't realize, I'm blind! It doesn't matter. Don't worry, I won't peak. You have my word."

I had to give him a loud "Uch! You pig!"

He then said, "Fine, I'll stand in the corner and "look" at the wall."

I felt kind of stupid, asking a blind kid to look and stand in the corner. I just said fine and then changed as fast as I possibly could. As soon as I was done, I told Ig that he could turn around. He just _had_ to say, "See! Now was that so hard?"

I wanted to slap him upside the head. Instead I just said, "Shut up Ig. Just do what you gotta do."

He gave me this obnoxious smile and told me to sit on the bed so that "my butt was almost off of the bed" to use his words exactly. I rolled my eyes and did exactly what he said, and he got to work. I'm not exactly sure what he was doing, but he did it so gently. He had to feel what he was doing, so he had to be extra careful not to ruin any of his "work."

After a bit, Gazzy came back into the room. He gave Ig whatever he asked for, and told Ig if he made a mistake, which never happened...but if he did make a mistake, Gaz would have told him.

After what seemed like longer than the makeup process, I was finally able to get up and stretch my legs. I turned to the closet, to where the full length mirror was hanging on the door, and gasped at what I saw. Ig asked, "How does it look? I can only guess."

I smiled, and said, "It's amazing Ig! Have you ever done this before? Cause it seems like you have been doing it all your life!"

He chuckled and said, "Nope! Never done hair before. But, I am guessing that I will be hired again."

I was seriously amazed. I never knew that Iggy could do hair! He is surprising me more and more every day. After a few minutes of me just looking at myself, Iggy said, "Well I'm going to go check on Fang. Be back in a bit!"

All I could get out was a meek, "Kay!"

After only about a minute and a half, Ig knocked on the door and came in before I could even say it was okay. He then said, in an almost perfect English accent, "May I present your date for the evening. Cheerio. Ello puppet. Ello Guvna'. etc, etc." Wow, Ig needs to get a life...

Then, Fang walked into the room. Oh...my...god!

Fang's POV

Angel slammed the door right in my face, and Iggy and Gazzy pulled me into their room. They sat me on the bed and told me that they were going to just make my hair a little less mess. Then Ig asked, "Fang, can I cut your hair a little? It's getting a little too long. I won't cut it too short though. I hear that Max likes to run her fingers through it. I wouldn't want to spoil her fun." I gave him a glare, only realizing afterwords that it was completely wasted. But, after I realized that, Gaz filled him in and Ig just laughed.

All Ig really did was cut my hair only about an inch or two. I'm not really sure, but it was kind of shabby looking still, and I know Max does like it like that.

Both Iggy and Gaz left the room for a bit, but only Gazzy came back, but he had Angel and Nudge with him. They were holding some clothes and gave them to me. They were the nice pants that I bought In case there was a special occasion or something and the black suit shirt to go with it for special occasions. But, I also saw something purple sticking out of the pile. They put the clothes on Iggy's bed and it turned out that the purple thing was a tie. I gave them a funny look. Angel spoke up and said, "Just put it on! You'll see why you need it in a few minutes!" I did as I was told so that I wouldn't upset Angel. I may be able to control her emotions, but she can control my body. I did not want to get onto her bad side.

After what seemed like forever, Iggy came into the room. He told me to follow him in this annoying English accent. He told me to wait at the door for a minute. He said something about making sure Max was decent or whatever. Iggy went into the room, said some more things in that ridiculous accent and then waved for me to come in. I was really anxious to see how Max looked. She was probably wearing that nice outfit. Oh! That's why I'm wearing this stupid colorful tie!!!

I walked into the room, and my jaw almost dropped, Max looked so...I can't even find the right word. I guess beautiful would be the right one, but beautiful isn't even close to how gorgeous she looked. Wow!

**_Okay guys! Sorry that it took me a while to update, but it is LONG!!! Lol. No more midterms: ( Which means regular school, boooo!!!! Lol. I will post the next chapter as soon as possible, so please, REVIEW and I may update faster than I planned._**

_**I know that I didn't elaborate the dream at all, but don't worry, I will.**_

**_If you guys have any good names of restaurants that are fancy and have a dance floor and play music, etc. please tell me the name of it. You can even create your own restaurant if you want! Please tell me or I will just use a crappy name that I come up with!!! AAAHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOO! lol. Can't wait!_**

**_ JennyPenny1014_**


	20. La Cocina Fantasia

_**Hey guys! Here is the chapter that a lot of you guys have been waiting for. If you weren't waiting for it, then...I don't really know what to say to that...lol. Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Now, on with the 20**__**th**__** chapter!!!**_

_I walked into the room, and my jaw almost dropped, Max looked so...I can't even find the right word. I guess beautiful would be the right one, but beautiful isn't even close to how gorgeous she looked. Wow!_

**Chapter 20--La Cocina Fantasia**

Fang's POV

Max was wearing that nice outfit that I think Nudge made her buy. She also had some eye shadow that matched the outfit. It's amazing how Angel and Nudge know to pick out clothes and make up that match eachother perfectly. She looks amazing.

Max started to blush. Even though she had blush on, you could still tell. It is probably because I was looking her up and down. After a few minutes of that I decided to be the first to speek. First, I looked at the rest of the flock in the room and they got the hint to leave. As soon as the door closed I said, "Guys, step away from the door. You know what happened last time." I heard some shuffling outside and when I was sure that they were gone I said, "You look beautiful."

Max just said "Thanks." And she blushed insanely. I walked over to her, and snaked my arms around her waste. I just stared into her eyes for...I don't even know how long.

After a few minutes, I took her hand, and we walked out of our room. As we walked to the door, mom yelled out, "Have fun you guys!"

We both simeltaniously yelled back, "Thanks!!! Bye everyone!"

We got a round of "Buys" and we walked out the door. As we stepped outside Max said, "Oh, wait. I didn't cut slits into my shirt."

I then said, "Don't worry. I didn't either." It was amazing how safe we feel now. There have been no Erasers since the take down of Itex; and I am loving every minute of it.

We walked hand in hand to the restaurant. It was this Mexican restaurant in town. It's called _La Cocina Fantasia_. They are suposedly famous for their fancy Mexican food, but I have never heard of them. We walked into the restaurant and we walked up to the front desk. The guy behind the desk looked up at us. At first he was watching Max, but he was one of the smart guys and new not to mess because he had no chance. He then said, "how may I help you?"

I responded and said, "We have a reservation under Nick Ride."

He looked down at his list and said, "Ah yes, come this way." He picked up two menus and walked us over to the back of the restaurant. When we got to the back of the restaurant, he took us to this sliding door, and we climbed up the stairs behind it. When we got up the stairs, we walked through another sliding door and came out onto a private outdors deck. It was about two o'clock at this point, and I was planning on staying atleast until sunset.

Max's POV

When we got to the restaurant we were taken to this outdoors deck. It was so beautiful. The sun was in a position so that we would be able to see the sunset perfectly. But, it's only three, I don't know how we are planning on staying that long, but I know that he is planning it.

We sat down at the table, and the guy gave us two menus. As soon as he gave us the menus, and he was about to leave, Fang called him back over. He whispered something into his ear and then slipped him a twenty dollar bill. As soon as the guy left, he turned back to me. I then asked, "What was that all about?"

All he replied with was, "Don't worry about it. I'll explain it later."

We were looking through one of the menus, putting the other one to the side, only needed one since we were so close together. I actually knew some of the words in spanish. When we were living with Jeb, I sometimes watched the spanish cooking shows when nothing else was on. In a few minutes, an older woman came up to our balcony. She said, "!Hola! Me llamo Juanita. ?Como estas?"

Fang looked like he was about to speek. But I interupted. "Hola Sinora. Me llamo Max, y el se llama Nick. Nosotros son muy bien. ?Y tu?"

Her face lit up a little bit. "Oh, muy bien. Gracias. ?Tu hablas espanol?"

I then said, "eh, Muy pequeno. Yo se ingles mas."

She laughed a little and then we continued our conversation in English so that Fang didn't feel left out. She said, "Hello, my name is Juanita. How are you?"

Fang I guess felt left out and said, "We're good, how are you?"

She then said, "I'm good. Thank you. Are you guys ready to order?"

I then cut in and said, "Uh, we would like, the chicken and rice, the tacos, the burridos and, uh, the chicken and rice soup."

She gave me this weird look, but then said, "Okay, and what would you like to drink?"

I said, "I would like water."

I looked at Fang and he said, "Yo quiero agua tambien."

I snickered a little, and the woman had a big smile on her face. She then left and we were alone again. Fang imediately turned to me and stired into my eyes. He then leaned forward and kissed me. We were like that for a few minutes, but then I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Juanita came through the sliding door with two waters and our soup. She didn't stay long though. As soon as she put the food and drinks down, she left.

As soon as she did leave, Fang and I started digging into our food. I had some carrots in my soup, and I don't really like them. So every once in a while, I would scoop up a carrot, and hold it out for Fang to take off of my spoon. He would take it, and then repay me with a piece of chicken from his soup. Eventually we were just feeding eachother. Whe we both just had broath left, we just started eating out of our own bowls again. As we were eating, Fang spoke up. "You know, if you think about it, we are kind of canabalistic. We are eating chicken." I had a huge spoonful of broath in my mouth at that point. Why did he have to say that then?!?! I reached for my napkin and brought it up to my mouth so fast that I hardly saw it. I felt aweful like that. I was laughing with broath pouring out of my mouth. Thanks a lot Fang.

After that whole mess, we finished up our soups, and right on ceu, Juanita came in with our tacos. On each plate, there were 3 tacos. We started eating them almost as soon as she put them on the table. She also had more water for us. But, as quickly as she came, she left. The plates were set up like this; there were three taco shells. There was a pile of beef, and a pile of turkey, a pile of lettuce, a pile of tomatoes, beans, and a cup of salsa. So basically, you could create your own tacos.

I will not bore you with the rest of the meal, because well, the same thing happened at every course. We ate and talked, and then got more food. Eventually, we did make it to the end of the food. All of it was delicious. As I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Fang reached into my pocket and pulled out the Max Ride Credit Card. Before I could say anything, Juanita was on the balcony, and handed Fang the check. He looked it over quickly, and then gave her the MRCC. She left for about two minutes, and then came back up with the card. Fang signed it, and then we were done. As she gave the card back to Fang, he gave her 100 dollars. He whispered, "Gracias. Thank you so much. Everything was wonderful."

At first she looked shocked, but then had a huge smile on her face, thanked us over and over, and then finally left. Fang pulled me up, and took me over to this, recliner couch thing that faced where the sun was going to set. He layed down first, but I went down as soon as he was cumpfy.

I didn't realise, but It took us about three and a half hours to eat!!! It was already about 6:30!!!

We were lying on the couch, talking, kissing. Okay, mostly kissing. But, after a while, we both looked up, and we saw that the sun was about to start setting. We just layed there in awe, watching the sun slowly make it's way below the horrizon. Every once in a while, I would see Fang turn and look at me, but I was too awestrucken to look back.

When the sun was finally down, I turned to Fang, with a huge smile on my face. But he had a serious one on his. He slowly moved his face closer to mine, until we were together again. What started out as a romantic kiss, eventually turned into a full make-out session. Fang made his way on top of me, and my hands made their way around his neck, pulling him as close as possible to me.

After god knows how long, Fang made his way back to my side, and we were just laying there talking, holding hands for about an hour or two. Eventually, we dicided that it was time to go. Not necesaritlly home yet, but I think we might just head home. I'm exausted!

We got up, and headed of the sliding door. We made our way to the front desk, Fang thanked the guy at the front desk again, and we left. Fang told me that he asked to have Juanita. For two reasons. One, she was good, Two, she wouldn't hit on either of us.

When we left the building, Fang asked, "So, do you want to head home? Or do something else."

I said, "I'm pretty tired, I think we should just head home." Fang grabbed my hand, and we made our way back home. We were about twenty feet from the front door, and Angel was running towards us with Nudge and Gazzy hot on her trail. They were about ten feet away, when one of the worst possible things happened. Jeb started talking to me, and I blacked out.

_**Okay guys! I am really excited that this was the 20**__**th**__** chapter! Wootwoot!**_

_**lol. Okay...Please review! It would mean the world to me!**_

_**Also, if you havent already, check out my poll on my profile. That would be totally awesome!!! Thanx to everyone who did vote! Oh, and I'm not sure when I am going to close the poll, but I will give you all a heads up beforehand!**_

**_The restaurant name is La Cocina Fantasia, which translates into: The Fancy Kitchen. I totally made that up. Yey creativeness!!! lol._**

**_If you can't figure out the spanish part, and you are dying to know what it was saying, then I was basically this:_**

**_Hello, my name is Jennifer, How are you?_**

**_Hello. My name is Max, and his is Nick. We are good, and you?_**

**_Oh, very good, thanks. do you speek spanish?_**

**_I speak a little. I know English more though_**

**_And then Fang said:_**

**_I would like water too._**

**_Yes, Juanita is my Spanish name, I am in honors spanish, and I would like to thank Senora Occelli for my Mexican food knowledge. You rock!!! LOL._**

**_I am really sorry I didn't update sooner. My computer is dying, so it was acting like an idiot. Again, please review?!?!_**

**_JennyPenny1014_**


	21. FatherDaughter Quality Time

_**Hey guys!!! It's Friday night, I'm watching Dream Girls, and I am totally in the mood for the next chapter. This chapter is dedicated to lonely-Umbreon455. You are so amazing. **_

**_I got hired for my cousin's Birthday party on Sunday. I get to help a bunch of 7 and 8 year olds make cookies and a cake. As you may have realized, I usually update on Sunday, so this is the reason I'm updating on Friday. Ooh, this chapter is also dedicated to my brother. It's his birthday today, so happy birthday Matt!!! Okay... enough of my rambling that none of you want to hear. On with chapter 21!!!!!!!!!_**

_I said, "I'm pretty tired, I think we should just head home." Fang grabbed my hand, and we made our way back home. We were about twenty feet from the front door, and Angel was running towards us, with Nudge and Gazzy hot on her trail. They were about ten feet away when one of the worst possible things happened. Jeb started talking to me, and I blacked out._

**Chapter 21--Father/Daughter Quality Time**

Fang's POV

Max was so happy. I know that I had a wonderful time, and I was pretty sure that Max was too. I could feel the vibes coming off of her in massive waves. Plus, when we got home, she had her own greeting committee. Angel was a few feet away from Max, and she just became week at the ankles and fell. Since I was still holding her hand, I caught her before she made it to the ground. I picked her up completely and took her inside. She had this sour look on her face. She was probably having some quality time with Jeb. Uh, can't he just leave her alone?!?!?! After all that she has been through, he can't give her a break???

I took Max upstairs, and put her onto the bed. She still had this sour look, but at least she isn't having convulsions like the last time. I don't know how long I was just sitting there next to her. I was just stroking her hair. I wasn't sure if I was calming her, but I didn't feel a need to stop.

All of the sudden, I heard the door click. I looked up, and the door was closed. I didn't even realize that the family was behind me, let alone the same room as me. I just need Max to wake up soon. I feel very on edge when she is like this. She can't defend herself, and I worry for her. It is very stressful for her. It's stressful for me too. I just want her to wake up soon...

Angel's POV

As soon as Max fell, Fang picked her up and carried her into their room. The whole family was behind him, and trying to get his attention for at least a second, but he was so zoned out. I even tried to reach him through his mind. He had so much going on through there that I even got lost. And it wasn't even my brain!!!

After a while of just watching Fang watch Max, we decided to leave and check up on them later. We left the room, Fang only looking up as the door closed, only then realized that we were in the room with him. It's going to be a long night...

Max's POV

I saw Angel coming to give me a hug, and in the next minute, all I saw was darkness.

_Hello Max. Sorry to bother you, but you should be thankful of my timing._

Why should I be thankful? I was having a wonderful day, and you **had** to ruin it!

_Max Max Max... I could have easily interrupted your date, but I am a nice father and I wait until you get back home._

If you were a nice father you would have just left me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now. Can I get back to reality now?

_Not quite yet. I thought you would at least want to know about those dreams of yours._

No one is dying anytime soon. You just did that to me to scare me. You want me to leave my family. Well you know what? That is not happening. I did my job and saved the world. Why are you still talking to me?

_You honestly have no patience! This wasn't meant to scare you. It was meant to show you how downhill your life has gotten._

What do you mean downhill? If anything, my life is wonderful and almost perfect! The one exception is you!

_**Max!!! Will you shut up for two seconds?!?!**_

I honestly don't know how to reply to that. I mean, I'm not really "talking" to you. It's all through thoughts.

_I know that I have told you time and time again that I hate this language, but you leave me no choice. You are getting on my final nerve._

Ooh, I'm scared now! Fine. I'll let you give me your lecture. Just get it over with.

_Max. You don't respect me anymore. I don't appreciate it. I am trying to give you advice, but you just keep pushing me away. Your life **is** going downhill. You were once the strong Maximum Ride. Now you depend on Fang, you aren't watching your back. There is no threat right now, but what if, later, there is a new threat? What if, in years to come, a new company will try to continue where Itex left off? My little slide show before was supposed to show you that your life is not the same. There will always be a new step in your life, and it will change the way you look at things and who you are. I have no daught that Fang will ask you to marry him. And you will say yes. Then what? You will rely on him even more. Then, you will want to start a family. You will concentrate less on your duties as Maximum Ride, and will care for your child. And very possibly children. Fang one day will die. Everyone does. You will, at that point, have relied on Fang so much that you will feel that you can't live without him. Then what? Do you see what I mean? You will loose sight of who you are._

Okay, first of all, I have a good reason for not respecting you anymore. You pretended that you were dead, and showed up on the opposite sides team. That makes you a traitor. I still am the strong Maximum Ride. I am just getting on with my life. I don't know how long I will live, since you guys didn't give us expiration dates. The only threat I see right now is you. If there is a threat, don't worry, I'm sure if I can do it once, I could do it again. I am flattered that you approve of Fang and myself, but honestly...you aren't in my life anymore. I don't care if you approve. I know what I was created to do. And I did my job. I actually do what I am supposed to do. You were supposed to be a father, and you didn't do your job. Fang will be a much better father than you every were. Believe me. If anything, it's good that I am letting out my stored emotion from the first days of torture. I am finally free. You should be happy for me and not trying to scare me into reality. Because you know what? You are the one who needs to come back to reality. I have moved on, why can't you?

_Fine. If you won't listen to me, then I'll just give you a little advice. I will be checking up on you every once in a while. Two, before you destroyed Itex, they did some research and found that you guys will probably live to about 110. A little longer than an average human's lifespan. Three, it will only take seven months after you consive to have your child born. Good buy Max. I'll catch up with you soon. But don't worry, not too soon._

With that he was gone. I tried to reach him several times, but he never responded. Did I really need to know some of that information. I guess the 110 years thing it pretty nice. I know that I have time now, but, the whole seven month thing. That just freaked me out. How soon does he think I will have a child?

Slowly I realized that I was coming closer and closer to consciousness. Wow. I'll have another chat with Fang about how much of a perv my father is. At least I know that I won't hear from him for a while...Hopefully...

**_Hey guys. I do realize that it was a bit shorter than usual, but it's now Saturday, so I really need to get to sleep._**

**_Oh yea. Sorry for the major spelling errors in the last chapter. My computer is dying, so I wrote in on the website on my mom's computer(laptop). And then, I forgot to do spell check. Yea. so that is basically what my writing would be like without spell check. : lol._**

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and I hope to get just as many plus more! Please review! It would make me very happy!!!_**

**_Good night/morning! Have a wonderful weekend!_**

**_Oh, and Jasmin, U are limey!!! Okay, here is a little practice for the sign language I just taught you. Do the following letters in this exact order:_**

**_F_**

**_U_**

**_J_**

**_A_**

**_S_**

**_M_**

**_I_**

**_N_**

**_Great practice right?!?!?!?!_**

**_lol. sorry to everyone who isn't Jasmin. Inside joke. Hope to hear from you all soon!!!_**


	22. Chats and Promises

**_Hey guys!!! Guess What!!! I'm sick! I have this virus thing, and it's really annoying. When I'm not sick, I always have the urge to write another chapter cuz it feels like it's been so long since I posted the last one. Buy, yesterday, I was SOOOO sick that I couldn't sit down and write this chapter. But, I do have off all week this week, so you guys can expect at least one more chapter this week. I'm feeling better, which is a good sign, but my parents actually shipped my brother off to my cousin's house for two days so that he wouldn't get sick. How funny is that?!?! Okay. If that wasn't funny, I'm sorry. But I'm sick, give me a break! lol. Okay...I'll start writing the chapter now. YEY!!!!!_**

_Slowly I realized that I was coming closer and closer to conciseness. Wow. I'll have to have another chat with Fang about how much of a perv my father is. At least I know that I won't hear from him for a while...Hopefully..._

**Chapter 22--Chats and Promises**

Max's POV

I was in my darkness, looking for the light. I just finished talking to Jeb, and I really wanted to come back to reality. As I got closer and closer, I started to slightly notice my surroundings. I felt a bed underneath me, and a warm figure to my left. I also felt my hair moving. I would bet almost anything that the figure was Fang, and that he was running his fingers through my hair. I know that he does that when I'm asleep. The truth is, I haven't slept strait through the night since we were in the school. I used to check on everyone, but I haven't done it the past few days, not wanting to wake up Fang.

I was pretty much back, except I couldn't find my voice or my eyes. I did feel the corners of my mouth shift up into a smile, and Fang let out a deep sigh. Some one is happy that I'm waking up. He brought his hands away from my hair, and and put his hand on my cheek. I leaned into his touch, and opened my eyes. Fang was the first thing I saw, and he looked very happy I was awake.

He then asked, "How are you feeling?" He looked like he was purely happy that I was awake, but there was something there that I couldn't just forget about. He looked slightly worried about me. I don't know if I talked, but I have in the past, and I know it was possible for me to do it again.

I tried to speak, but all that came out was a little squeak. I tried a few more time, and eventually got out a very raspy "yes."

Fang looked at the wall behind me for a moment, but then made eye contact with me again. After just a few moments like that, Gazzy came into the room with a cup of water and a straw in it. I guess Fang asked Angel or someone to bring me up water when I woke up. I guess just before, that was Fang telling Angel that I was up. I wonder why Gazzy came. He looked like he was just crying. He gave the water to Fang and then just stood there. Fang put the straw just in front of my mouth, signaling to me to open my mouth. I did, and took a nice long sip of the water. It felt nice going down my throat.

Gaz was still standing pretty far away. I gave him this look that said, why-are-you-standing-all-the-way-over-there? and then I lifted up my hand, and with my pointer finger, I asked for him to come closer. He started crying and ran to my side of the bed, jumped in and hugged me. Fang shocked me and and he looked like he was going to cry and got up and left the room. I sat completely up, put my back against the headrest, and pulled Gazzy into my lap. He cried into my shoulder, and I rubbed his back. Trying to calm him down. I have no idea why he was so worked up.

After a while, he stopped his crying, wiped his face, and I laughed and pulled him into another hug. But this time we were laughing. I guess that my voice came back during that "love fest" and I asked, "Gazzy, what's wrong?"

He looked like he was about to cry again, but he was trying to be strong. He is so adorable and precious. He then replied to my question and said, "Well, you looked so happy, and then Jeb got to you again. It's not fair how he bothers you, and I think that you should be able to have a normal life. You really should go live your life and not worry about us. And then I would feel bad because you were gone, and then bad that I would want you to give up your life to watch us and be our mother when you are just 14. It's a lose lose situation." He had a tear rolling down his cheek, and I laughed and wiped it away.

I then said, "Well how about this? I'll let mom have some of the pressure, I'll live my life, and I'll still watch you guys? Don't worry about it Gazzy. You are getting yourself worked up over nothing." I hugged him close to me again, and we just sat there for a few minutes. I kissed the top of Gazzy's head and said, "I love you Gazzy."

He said into my shoulder, "I love you too Max." It came out muffled since he didn't lighten up on his grip on me.

Eventually, he got up, and left the room. He opened up the door and Fang was waiting right outside. Fang doesn't stop amazing me. He lent down and hugged Gazzy. Eventually, Gazzy made his way downstairs, and Fang went to out closet. He grabbed one of his bigger T-shirts and grabbed one of my pairs of night-time shorts and came next to me without sitting down. He then asked, "Do you want to change?"

I looked down at my shoulder, and I had this huge patch of darker purple where Gazzy cried into my shoulder. I took the clothes, and then Fang left the room, but left the door open the smallest fraction of a crack. I quickly changed my shirt and then brought my legs over the sides of the bed. I changed into the shorts, and then got up to go put the clothes in the hamper and to welcome Fang back in. But as I got out of the bed, I couldn't hold my body up. I started freaking out, and didn't fight it. I went down to my knees, and kept trying to get back up. Fang then must have felt my worry, and came into the room, looking just as scared as I was. He quickly picked me up bridal style and placed me back on the bed. He placed me down gently, and then came down next to me and rapped his arms around me.

He then asked, "Angel knows what's going on. She wants to know if you want mom to come up. Do you?"

I thought about it for a minute, and then said, "Sure."

A few minutes later, mom came into the room. Fang didn't move an inch. Mom came over and started squeezing, pushing on different parts of my knees, and bending it in various directions. I held in most of my grunts of pain, but a few did make it out.

Mom then said, "There is just something with your muscles going on. They should be fine by the morning."

I nodded my head to show that I understood. She then picked up my clothes from the floor, and left the room with the rest of the hamper as well. As soon as she left the room, I turned to Fang, tears welling up in my eyes. Stupid eyes. I even saw Fang starting to well up. I think that might have been my fault. I took a deep breath and then laughed.

Fang gave me this look and then said, "I think that you are the only one who could find humor in this situation."

I laughed a little more and then said, "I'm actually quite scared about this situation. I was laughing at Jeb."

Fang looked extremely curious. "Why do you think that ass is funny." He asked.

I gave him a look, telling him to watch his language, and then said, "Well...because he is a perv."

Fang gave me another look and said, "Why do you say that?"

I laughed a little more and said, "Well, first of all, I know it's not pervish, but he approves of you. But he is a perv because he is expecting a few grandchildren."

Fang had this shocked look on his face that was so cute and funny that it was impossible not to laugh at. Once he regained his composure, he then said, "Does he remember that you are 14, and that you aren't married, and are still a virgin?"

I laughed a little more, and then said, "Well, he expects you to ask me to marry you first. Then children."

Fang laughed and then said, "Well that's okay then." with sarcasm dripping off of every word.

We laughed a little while longer, but then, became serious. He started playing with my hair and then started kissing me. It didn't get too deep. It was more of a message it seemed like. He pulled back, and said, "I would love to marry you. But, obviously, we are too young. But, one day, I do promise that I will marry you."

I smiled and then leaned towards Fang.

Jeb's POV

You don't know what you are getting yourself into. You'll see I'm right.

**_Hey guys! I'm feeling so much better this morning. The first part of this chapter was written last night, and obviously, the last part was from...now...yea..._**

**_Please review! It makes me sooooo happy!!!! Oh, and check out my poll. I think I'm going to close it around the 25th chapter... so vote now or forever hold your peace!_**

**_(Inside Joke Warning!!!!) Chibi Vampire!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Haha. Sry. Hope to hear from you all soon! Off to Shira's house!!!_**

**_JennyPenny1014_**


	23. Uh! Oh! And I'm REALLY Angry

_**Hey all my peeps!**_

**_This chapter is dedicated to D. You know who you are! Especially because I have been emailing you back and forth for the past few days! lol._**

**_This chapter is not dedicated in anyway to Jazzyman. You know who you are! You wouldn't let me_**

_We laughed a little while longer, but then, became serious. He started playing with my hair and then started kissing me. It didn't get too deep. It was more of a message it seemed like. He pulled back, and said, "I would love to marry you. But, obviously, we are too young. But, one day, I do promise that I will marry you."_

_I smiled and then leaned towards Fang._

_Jeb's POV_

_You don't know what you are getting yourself into. You'll see I'm right._

**Chapter 23--Uh! Oh!**

Fang's POV

I can't believe I just promised Max that. I mean, it's been only a matter of days that we told each other that we loved each other, and now I just promised to marry her. On the other hand, just because we just told each other, that doesn't mean that we didn't have feelings for each other before then. I definitely had feelings for Max way before then. I do love her, and I don't think I would have a problem with that, but I feel like I just told her that to make her feel better...

Max had fallen asleep about an hour ago, but I still couldn't fall asleep. I know mom said that she would be fine, but it still bothers me to know that Jeb did that to her. He has no right to be a father. Not only is he a perv, but he is just a REALLY bad father. If I am ever lucky enough to have children, I will treat them better. I know I will.

Max, in her sleep, turned to face me and snuggle up closer. It is amazing how relaxed she looks in her sleep. You would have never thought that she has grown up all her life while taking in all of the pain and suffering that she has faced.

I kissed her on the top of her head and this smile appeared on her face. I love her so much. Too much.

Max's POV

I felt these two strong arms around me, and a warm chest near my face. I snuggled closer, wanting to be as close to Fang as possible. Fang then ran his toes up one of my legs. It tickled SOOOO much, I bent my legs to get out of his reach. Wait! Did I just bend my legs?!?! My eyes shot open to Fangs wonderful smiling face. It would have been more wonderful if he didn't have these huge bags under his eyes. He must have not been able to sleep. Was it because of me! He is staying in bed today.

Fang leaned forwards and kissed me. We were like that for a minute or two, and then I pulled back. He had this insanely cute look on his face. I ran my hand down the side of his face and then got up. My legs were still a little soar, but at least they still worked! As I started walking towards the door, I heard Fang getting up behind me. I quickly turned around, ran, and pushed him back onto the bed. He had this look of shock, in his eyes and his mouth was even open. I closed his mouth for him and said, "You stay and sleep!"

Fang then said, "But I'm not tired."

I gave him my frustrated mom look and said, "Oh! really? I would have sworn that the bags under your eyes meant that you got a good night's sleep last night." I gave him this obnoxious grin, blew him a kiss, and then left the room.

I came down stairs and mom was sitting on the couch with a plate of eggs in her lap and a newspaper in her hands. She looked up when she heard me walking down the stairs and said, "I see that you are all better. I told you." She then winked at me and then went back to reading her newspaper.

I then walked into the kitchen and grabbed 2 plates. As I went over to the counter where now we set up the food in a buffet style, Angel came up to me, with huge bags under her eyes and said, "Max? Can I go into your room and talk to Fang?"

I gave her a look that basically told her that I knew that something was going on and said, "Sure. But you should probably go lie back down after wards. You look really tired."

Then she said, "Thanks Max!" and gave me a hug. She then skipped to the stairs and then flew up the rest of the way to my room.

Angel's POV

Oh! My! Goodness Gracious! Fang has to seriously stop thinking so much at night! It keeps me awake!

I flew up to Fang and Max's room and knocked on the door. I heard Fang yawn and say, "Come in!"

I did as i was told and jumped into Fang's lap. I had this huge grin and Fang actually looked a little scared.

_Oh god! Did she hear my thoughts last night?_

I nodded my head, got up and started bouncing on the bed. I then told him, _I'm so happy for you guys! Then! maybe you could adopt us! For like, real! That would be so cool! Wouldn't it be cool Fang?_

I just got a miserable mmmmhhhhhhhhm from Fang from under his pillow. I heard Max coming up the stairs, so I gave Fang a hug and then started to leave the room. When I opened the door Max was about two feet away. She had two plates of food at hand and kept walking towards me. She then said, "Angel why don't you go to sleep a little longer?"

I then said to her, "Okay Max."

I walked up to her and hugged her. I then said, _Congrats Max!_

She had a look of complete horror on her face too, but I didn't really feel like talking about it and skipped to my room. I wanted to hear their next conversation!

**_Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in about two weeks. It was driving me crazy! You have no idea! Blame my teachers. Just because they don't have any lives doesn't mean that their students don't! I know that this isn't exactly the most..."social" life, but it's better than a geek who wants to do hw all of the time! caughcaughJasmincaughcaugh lol._**

**_Oh, and I am also really annoyed! I have 43 people who put me on their alerts list! 43!!!!!!!! and how many reviews did i get? 6. 6 little reviews. I appreciate the people who did review. but i should be getting a lot more! I will update every 2 weeks if you guys want me to. If you don't want me to, then tell me to update soon and any comments about the chapter or something you don't understand. It drives me crazy!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_And, if I get any less than 15 reviews I am going to start asking for a number of reviews again for the next update. so i suggest that you all review if you like my story. if you don't like my story, then tell me what you don't like and what you suggest. then i will try to accommodate your requests and improve._**

**_sorry to everyone that does review. you guys are amazing!_**

**_JennyPenny1014_**


	24. Tongue Ripping, French Toast,And Eves

_Previously:_

_I walked up to her and hugged her. I then said,_ Congrats Max!

_She had a look of complete horror on her face too, but I didn't really feel like talking about it and skipped to my room. I wanted to hear their next conversation!_

**Chapter 24--Tongue Ripping, French Toast, And Eves Dropping**

Fang's POV

I was completely in shock! I don't know why, but for some reason Max and I both forgot that the little demon **_(thanx to EmoRose!)_** could read minds. She better not tell anyone! You hear that demon?

_Yes, I heard you. I promise I won't tell._

You better not!

---No Response---

It's not like I'm ashamed or worried about our decision, I'm just not ready for everyone else to know. Especially Nudge! I would rip out her tongue if she started talking about the wedding. I didn't even formally propose! I have no doubt that I wouldn't rip out her tongue. The only way I wouldn't would be if Max told me not to. But, even then, I would have a hard time with not doing it.

I then heard someone come into the room. I was guessing it was Max, considering my head is still under the pillow and it's my and Max's room.

The foot steps got closer, and eventually the bed was moving. The person was coming closer and closer and eventually crashed onto the bed in that spot.

I then heard Max say, "I'm guessing that Angel told you she knew also."

I only let out a grunt, but that was the only thing I could get out while still totally stressed out like I was. I lifted the pillow off of my head, and as soon as I did i saw Max's distressed face and smelled 2 plates of breakfast. I sat up and put my back against the headrest. I put both plates of food on the other side of me, and dragged Max into my lap so that her back was to my chest. I then put one of the plates on Max's lap so that she could start eating. But instead of eating like I expected, she just leaned her head back into my shoulder. She shut her eyes and let out a sigh.

After we sat there for a minute or two, I reached towards the food in her lap and grabbed a small piece of eggs. Her eyes were still closed, but I brought the food up to her mouth, and after a second, she opened up her mouth so that I could put the eggs into her mouth. She grew this cute smile on her face, and then reached down towards my plate. She then brought me a piece of french toast. She ripped it so that it was a small square, and slowly brought it to my mouth. She held it up, and looked up at me. I didn't open my mouth though. She looked up at me expectantly, and I gave her back the same look. I then moved towards the food very slowly, but then, suddenly I quickly bobbed my head forwards and grabbed the food faster than I could have blinked. She screeched and pulled her hand away. I got the food, but I was trying to keep it in my mouth. I was fearing me laughing too hard and either spitting it into Max's hair or choking on it. She gave me this annoyed look and turned back around so that she was facing her own food.

Instead of us feeding each other, she went and started feeding herself. I chucked a little and then reached towards her plate. But, instead of letting me feed her, she slapped my hand away. She then turned around and I put a look on my that looked like I was deeply hurt. She then said, "I'll give you one more chance. ONE! You hear me?"

I kept the hurt look on my face and said, "Yes." as if I were 3 again. She then brought up another piece of french toast. I slowly and steadily took the food from her hand. As she brought her hand back down to my plate, I saw her roll her eyes. But, I am guessing that she also had a small smirk on her face too. I then went to grab a piece of food on her plate, and this time she didn't smack my hand away when I did. I grabbed a piece of french toast too, and then brought it up to her mouth.

We went back and forth like that until there was no more food on either of our plates. That was probably the best breakfast I have ever had.

Max's POV

After we finished eating, I got out of Fang's lap, and got out of bed. I felt so stiff, so I moved away from the bed a little and stretched.I heard the bad move, so I knew that Fang was getting up. But, I still want him to stay in bed.� So, I turned around to tell him to get back in bed, and as I turned around, OMG!�� AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Angel's POV

Aw man!� I thought that they were going to talk about wedding plans, or I would have even be happy with them talking more about how I knew!� But NNNOOOOO!� You have to go and spoil my fun!� All they did�was eat stupid french toast.� At least they are done now!� Oh, Fang wouldn't!� I guess he would.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

�

**_Hey guys.� I am very disappointed in almost all of you.� Thank you to the 12 people that reviewed.� I want 13 for the next chapter.� But, if you give me 20, I won't ask for a number next time.� It's really sad how I have to ask.� Some people get 25-30 reviews a chapter!� and I only asked for 15!� I know that you guys read.� It says on the stories stats.� Plus, it tells me the people who are on� my alerts, yes, I can send you pms asking why you didn't review.� Just, please.� Just say loved it, or plz improve on such and such.� it will take 2 minutes.� you take the time to read, just please spare me a min or 2 to send me a review._**

�

**_On a happier note, I got my new computer and I got a haircut.� New style and everything!_**

**_Plz take my poll!� It would be so awesome, when I post the next chapter I'm going to put a new poll up!_**

�

**_So give me the reviews, and ill put a new poll and a new chapter!_**

�

**_Peace out!_**


	25. Tickle Fights, Fights, and Forgiveness

_**Hey guys. Thanx for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it. I'm still upset at how many reviews I'm getting, but I guess I'll have to deal with it... Sorry that my flash back is so long. Enjoy! **_

_Max's POV_

_After we finished eating, I got out of Fang's lap, and got out of bed. I felt so stiff, so I moved away from the bed a little and stretched heard the bad move, so I knew that Fang was getting up. But, I still want him to stay in bed. ? So, I turned around to tell him to get back in bed, and as I turned around, OMG! AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

_Angel's POV_

_Aw man? I thought that they were going to talk about wedding plans, or I would have even be happy with them talking more about how I knew? But NNNOOOOO? You have to go and spoil my fun? All they did ?was eat stupid french toast. ? At least they are done now? Oh, Fang wouldn't? I guess he would._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**Chapter 25–Tickle Fights, Fights, and Forgiveness**

Max's POV

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! As I turned around Fang was right behind me and as soon as I saw him he started tickling me. I didn't know he was so close! I couldn't breath! He stopped for a second to turn me around, but then just started tickling me again. It tickled even more like this! I was smacking him, but I just couldn't get him to stop! 

I was laughing so hard that my knees buckled under me. Fang actually picked me up and brought me over to the bed. I was basically screaming, "Stop! Stop it Fang! Ahh! Nooo! Stop!" I tried to bring my hands up to tickle him back, but he came on top of me, sitting basically on my upper thighs so that I couldn't kick him, and then he brought my hands underneath my butt and leaned forward a bit so that my hands were stuck down there. He then lifted my shirt so that it was right above my belly button and traced lines and shapes over my exposed skin. It tickled sooo much! 

I was thrashing around, but eventually, he brought his hand up to my shoulder, and held me down. He then started making shapes an all possible exposed skin. Up and down my arms, on my collar bone and neck, and everywhere else he could find. I didn't scram as much, but it still tickled so much.

Eventually, he leaned down all the way and planted a kiss onto my lips. As much as I wanted to, I did not kiss him back. I was completely and utterly pissed at him. When he noticed that I wasn't going to respond, he leaned back up and got off of me. I sat up, got out of bed and started walking towards the door. I then came to this bright idea, and turned on my heal back to him. He was standing next to the bed, and I walked up to him to the point where I was about two feet away from him. I stopped, gave him this nasty look, and then punched him pretty hard in the chest. He wasn't expecting it, so he got the wind knocked out of him.

I then continued with my original plan and walked out the door. I almost ran down the stairs, grabbed my coat, and I walked to the door. I heard mom call out. "Max? Where are you going?"

My only response: "Out."

_**I was planning on ending it here, but I feel like typing more, so feel special guys**_

I slammed the door behind me, and jumped immediately into the air. I heard the door open and close behind me, so, assuming it was Fang, I sped up a little.

Then, I heard, "Max! Slow down! It's me! Iggy!"

I turned around and realized it was Iggy, and waited where I was for him to catch up. When he got to me he asked, "Yo Max, what's up? Why were you screaming? And then why did you storm out?"

I then said, "I don't really want to talk about it."

But then Iggy said, "Well I do."

I rolled my eyes and then said, "Fine. Follow me."

We found an opening about a half a mile away, landed, and then sat down on some rocks. Iggy broke the silence first and asked, "Why were you screaming?"

I said, "Because Fang was tickling me and he wouldn't stop. Even when I asked about 100 times."

"Well it then sounded like you punched something. Was it Fang?" he asked.

"Yea. It was. Once he let me go I felt that I deserved a free shot. So I took it. He was being such a jerk!"

Iggy then said, "Well you know he didn't mean to be a jerk right? As we all know, Fang isn't the most playful, tickle fight-ish person we know, but you brought that out in him. He is basically making up for lost time. You don't have to forgive him right away, but I think that it would just be stupid if you guys stop talking over this. There are far worse things to have fights over." He then got up and said, "I'm going to go back to the house now. I'll make sure you didn't break any of his ribs. I'll see you later Max."

I only got out a meek "Yea, sure, whatever."

Iggy left, and I was left to think things over. Iggy had some good points. But I wasn't really ready to go back to the house yet. I was there for only about ten minutes when I heard some rustling in the bushes. I jumped up into my fighting stance, and waited for whatever was in the bushes to come out. Eventually Fang, clutching his chest where I punched him, came out into the clearing. I dropped my position a little, but I still kept it up. I got a wave of calmness, and then yelled out to Fang, "STOP IT!" He then brought the calmness down, but I still felt it. I then started screaming "WHEN I SAY STOP I MEAN STOP! WHY CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!"

The calmness dropped totally, and then I said, "That was a very jerkish thing to do Fang. I told you to stop. Why didn't you?"

He then said, "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Isn't just typical for someone to say stop when someone is tickling them?"

I then said in a very aggravated tone, "It doesn't matter what people typically do! When I ask you to stop I expect you to stop! You did hurt me Fang. That was not cool on soooo many different levels!"

He started walking towards me. I then said, "If you get any closer I will punch you again!" He kept coming closer anyway. Idiot. I started to punch where I punched him the first time knowing that he would block it and then kicked his feet out from under him. He was on the ground, flat on his back, and I quickly pulled his hands under him, and sat on his upper thighs just like what he did to me before. Eventually, when he gained his composure back, he didn't say anything, he just looked up at me with the old Fang look; absolutely no emotion. 

I then said to him, "How does it feel? To have no control over what someone else is doing to you. It feels like we are back at the school huh? No control, no say, no want to be in the situation, but because of the people around you, you were forced into it with hardly any chances of escape?" Those were my true thoughts about tickle fights where some of the circumstances were completely unfair.

We just sat there for a minute or two when Fang said, "I'm sorry Max. I didn't realize. It was very stupid of me. I didn't know. Please forgive me."

Instead of saying anything, I just broke down. I started crying. I let Fang sit up, and he grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I just cried into his shirt. What is with me and all of the crying! I guess it is the same thing with Fang and all of the emotions.

Eventually I calmed down enough to say, "I forgive you. But please. Don't do that again."

He then said, "I won't."

I looked up at him, and him down at me, and we kissed. It was a sweet, make-up kiss. Fang then wiped away any tears that were still on my face and then we got up. We decided to walk back home. We walked hand-in-hand, and in complete silence. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was actually nice. When we had about a fifth of a mile left to go I suddenly remembered; BELLA IS COMING HOME TODAY!

_**Hey guys. As you obviously realize, you finally got the reviews in.**__**That was probably as painful for you as it was for me.**__**I hope that I didn't lose any readers over that. It is so stressful, so, I am just going to write for the sake of it. I do want constructive criticism though. It helps me improve and it will make the story more enjoyable for all of you guys. **_

_**Also, check out my new poll and please vote, don't just look at it. Lol.**_

_**Thanx to everyone who reviewed. I hope I hear more from you in the future.**_

_**JennyP**_


	26. Excitement, Special Treatment, and Disap

_**Hey guys. Thank you everyone who reviewed. I am soooo sorry guys. I realize now that the last chapter stunk soooo badly. Whoops!! Then! On top of that! I called Ella Bella! Uhh! This just shows how sick I am! Lol. **_

_**Sorry if it seemed like Max was a little harsh on Fang. I do agree that it was a little unnecessary to punch him, but its too late now... I will make it up to Fang though. Don't worry. ; ) lol. I'll stop blabbering now. Here is chapter 26!**_

_I looked up at him, and him down at me, and we kissed. It was a sweet, make-up kiss. Fang then wiped away any tears that were still on my face and then we got up. We decided to walk back home. We walked hand-in-hand, and in complete silence. It wasn't one of those awkward silences, it was actually nice. When we had about a fifth of a mile left to go I suddenly remembered; ELLA IS COMING HOME TODAY!_

**Chapter 26–Excitement, Special Treatment, and Disappointment**

Fang's POV

I don't know what has gotten into Max. She totally freaked out on me. I told her that I basically understood where she was coming from, which I did, but I wouldn't have freaked out that much, even with showing more emotion. Does she have her period or something? Ok, this is just getting odd. Let's think of something else shall we?

Oh my god that girl can punch. She didn't break any ribs or anything, but I am probably going to bruise. Well that doesn't sound gay at all...new subject...

Max then tensed up beside me and stopped walking. I looked over at her and excitement and happiness was glowing off of her face, and I could probably feel it a few miles away. She then turned to me, with the huge smile still on her face. She then said, "Ella is coming home today!"

I didn't even remember about Ella. Aw man! This could cut into my Fang-Max time! How about for now on we call it Fax time! Yea! I'm sounding really gay right now! Yea!

"Yep. Do you know what time she is coming home?" I asked.

She then went form happy and excited to worried and anxious. Is she bipolar now! "I don't know! She could be home by now and I just didn't know! Can we fly the rest of the way back?"

I then said, being such a good sport, "Sure. Come on. Let's go." Even though it hurt when I flew before because little miss PMS bipolar princess here punched me. That is why I walked most of the way!

We took off, hand-in-hand. And even though Max was really anxious, she didn't go super speed on me. Which is always good. We did get back to the house in about 2 minutes though. When we landed in the front of the house, Max stormed in, and I walked slowly behind. "MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!"

Iggy then came over to me and pulled me to the couch. "Lift up your shirt." I did as I was told. I flinched when he touched where Max hit me. But after a minute, Iggy said, "No broken ribs or anything, but you either are already bruised or going to bruise soon." 

I looked down and then said, "Already bruised Ig." Max and Mom walked in the room at that point. They both stopped walking when they saw my chest. 

Mom immediately said, "I'll go get you some ice." She left the room, and then came back about 15 seconds later with this HUGE! bag of ice. She then said, "Keep it on you chest. If it gets too cold put it on for five minutes and then off five minutes; then repeat." She then left the room and dragged Iggy with her. 

They were going up the stairs when I hear Max start to speak. She said, "Oh my god Fang! I didn't mean to hit you so hard. Are you okay?" She was still on the opposite side of the room. Too far away for my liking.

I then said, "I would be better if you came over here." She was still upset, but she had this smirk on her face as if she was planning something. I was sitting in the middle of the couch, and she sat near the arm of it. She then said, "Swing your legs up onto the couch and bring your head over here." I did as I was told. I kicked my shoes off, and then brought my feet up onto the couch. I thought that it would be very annoying if I kept my shirt on while I was "icing" so I got rid of that too. I then put my head on Max's lap. Max took the ice, and softly put it onto my chest. Once it was in place, she started playing with my hair. We weren't really talking too much at first. It felt really nice when she was playing with my hair. I closed my eyes and just relaxed. But then I heard someone coming and opened them up. Oh great.

Eventually someone had to come and ruin the moment. Of course it has to be Nudge! She came skipping down the steps towards the kitchen when she saw us. She then said, "Oh, my god! You guys look so cute together! Well, except for the ice pack. That kind of ruins the picture. But still--" 

Then, Max and I at the same time said, "Shut up Nudge." I then added in, "Why don't you go shove some food in your mouth so that you cant speak? Hm?"

She then said, "Jeeze! Why are you guys getting all defensive? Hmpf!" and then stormed into the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and shook my head no once she left. Max was holding back a laugh. And she almost lost in keeping it back. 

After we saw Nudge leave the kitchen with a cookie sticking out of her mouth and a whole bunch of food in her arms, we relaxed a bit more and started talking again. I asked, "So when is Ella coming home?"

Max said, "The bus is planning on being back at the school around 12. It's around 11:15 right now if you were wondering." But she frowned as she said this.

I then asked, "Why do you look upset about that?"

She sighed and then said, "Well, Mom said that we couldn't go. If we showed up at a school in the middle of the day in the middle of the week, it might look a little suspicious as if we weren't going to school. Which, obviously, we're not. Mom is worried that they will either force us to school, send her to jail for not sending us to school, or take all of us, including Ella, away for not being a good parent."

I then said, "Ooh. Well you can be the first one to say hi to her when she get's home."

She smiled a bit and then said, "Yeah. That was my plan."

_**Hey guys. That was chapter 26! Woo! My one of my friends at school told me that you usually plan for your story to be long, but it ends up being 15-25 chapters. So ha! Lol.**_

_**Oh! I thought of a really good poll. I will post it some time tomorrow (Sunday). Oh, and feel special guys! 2 days in a row! I would have posted this yesterday, but I needed to go to sleep...again... Lol. I am upset that I only got 6 reviews though... Please tell me what I need to improve on! Well, don't tell me what chapter 25 needs to improve on, cuz the answer to that is..well...everything! Lol.**_

_**Check out my poll before I close it!**_

_**JennyP**_


	27. DrM's POV, Sleep, and Sick

_**Hey guys!! Sorry if you found anything confusing... different places say different things. So, for example, with the shaking ur head no, I say that all the time. It means like, shaking your head as if you were saying no... Sorry if that confuzzled anyone!**_

_**Uhh... I wanted to say something else...but I can't remember... so enjoy a nice quote based on the story:**_

_**Melt the sugar said–What's in the water? Max is bipolar, Fang is gay, and Nudge is eating the whole house?**_

_She sighed and then said, "Well, Mom said that we couldn't go. If we showed up at a school in the middle of the day in the middle of the week, it might look a little suspicious as if we weren't going to school. Which, obviously, we're not. Mom is worried that they will either force us to school, send her to jail for not sending us to school, or take all of us, including Ella, away for not being a good parent."_

_I then said, "Ooh. Well you can be the first one to say hi to her when she get's home."_

_She smiled a bit and then said, "Yeah. That was my plan._

**Chapter 27–Dr.M's POV, Sleep, and Sick **

Dr. M's POV

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! I heard Max screaming, and I was thinking about going up there. But the last few times that I did that, I lost respect from Max and Fang.

Eventually, it got quiet though, and Max ran out the door. I asked, "Max? Where are you going?"

And all she said was "Out." She isn't they type of person who does that! I was seriously worried.

I then heard someone else leaving. This time it was Iggy. I asked again, "Hey, where are you going?" 

Then Iggy said, "To help Max." And he slammed the door and chased her.

Then, Fang came down the steps. He was holding his chest, and trying really hard not to show that he was in pain.

He then said, "I'm going to go find Max."

I was shocked that one of the 3 actually told me that they were going out without me asking. I then said, "Okay." I was very worried at this point. What did Max do?

Later, Iggy came back into the house. He started pacing across the livingroom. Its amazing how adapted to his blindness he is. "Is everything okay?" I asked.

"I'm not really sure. They are fighting." He said.

I was shocked! I didn't know that those two had the ability to fight with each other! It's still mind boggling to me that they split up a little while back.

–Fax Make Up In Forrest!!–

I was worried. They have been gone for a while! Eventually I heard the door open, and Max yelled out, "MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!"

She then came into the kitchen and asked, "When I Ella coming home?"

I wasn't expecting that question. Yes I did realize that she was coming home today, but I wasnt expecting that question from her at this particular moment. "Uh...12. The pick up is at her school." 

"Oh cool! That's not too long from now. I can't wait to see the look on her face. I am so excited to see her!"

I hated to pop her bubble, but, "Max, you can't go with me to pick her up."

She had this look of complete shock on her face. "Why not?"

I then told her, "Well, since you guys aren't going to school, that is pretty much a crime. All children are supposed to go to school. I could get into big trouble. Or there is the possibility that you guys could get taken away from me. All of you. Including Ella. So, in other words, no going out in the middle of the day in the middle of the week. Okay?"

She still looked a little upset, "I understand. I was just so excited. I guess I'll just be the first one to say hi when she gets home. Can you not tell her that we are here?"

I then said, "That's no problem Max." We started walking out of the kitchen and I asked. "So what happened between you and Fang?"

She then said, "Well, um...Fang started tickling me and--" but it stopped there. She was starting towards the living room couch, and I followed her gaze. She was looking at Fang. More specifically the huge nasty bruise on his chest. That looks like it had to of hurt. At least I know why he was clutching at his chest now.

I then said, "I'll go get you some ice." I turned and went into the kitchen. I grabbed a bag and filled it with ice. I came back and gave it to Fang. I then told him, "Keep it on you chest. If it gets too cold put it on for five minutes and then off five minutes; then repeat."

I had a feeling that Max and Fang would want to talk a little more. Everyone could tell that she didn't mean to hit him so hard. I want to find out what happened. 

I dragged Iggy up the stairs with me to give them some privacy and I also wanted to know what was going on.

I decided to take Iggy into his own room. I then asked, "So what is up with Max and Fang?"

Iggy was about to answer but then he said, "Nudge go away. This is none of your business!"

She then came into the doorway and said, "Yea! Well make me leave."

Iggy then said, "Fine. I will. ANGEL!!"

I heard Angel's sweet little voice call out, "Yes Iggy?"

Iggy then said, "Nudge is invading Max's personal space. Can you make her leave?"

Iggy didn't get a verbal answer from Angel, but Nudge did immediately walk out of the room and close the door behind her. Iggy then had this grin on his face as if he just won a battle or something.

I then asked what happened...again...

He then started telling me the story. "Well..."

Nudge's POV

Angel told me what happened after she made me leave the room. I wanted to see what Max and Fang were doing right now, so I went down stairs. I was hungry anywayz! I went down stairs and saw the cutest thing, and an ice pack. That totally ruined the picture... "Oh, my god! You guys look so cute together! Well, except for the ice pack. That kind of ruins the picture. But still--"

But then they had to go all defensive and say, "Shut up Nudge." It was kind of cute how they said it together, but then again it was just telling me to shut up... But then Fang had to add, "Why don't you go shove some food in your mouth so that you cant speak? Hm?"

"Jeeze! Why are you guys getting all defensive? Hmpf!" I'll show them. I went into the kitchen, put a cookie in my mouth, and then grabbed a box of pads and some tampons. But I didn't want them to see. So I grabbed a whole bunch of food to surround the womanly products and headed back upstairs. I through the food onto my bed, and then took the pads and tampons and put it on Max's and Fang's bed. I still do love the fact that they are sharing a bed. They are so cute!!

So anywayz, I grabbed a piece of paper from their printer and a pen and wrote a note for them and put it next to the pads and tampons. I then left their room and went back to mine. On my bed was Angel, eating my food! She ate the M&M cookies! Uh!! Why those? 

Max's POV

We have been relaxing on the couch for a while. Fang fell asleep about ten minutes ago, and Mom left about 5 minutes ago. I love Fang's hair so much! I love him so much. I don't know what I would do without him. I don't know why I even got so worked up before! I think I might be getting my period...

Why did I have to hit him? I mean, we wouldn't be sitting here right now like this if I didn't, but still. His chest always looks so hot! And then I have to go and ruin it! Uhh! It could take weeks for that bruise to go away!

"Max?!" Gazzy was calling out.

I sent a message to Angel to send to Gazzy to tell him to hold on and I'll be there in a sec. I tried carefully to pull myself out of under Fan's head. I replaced myself with a pillow, and then rushed upstairs. I called out, "Gazzy, where are you?"

He then said very meekly, "In the bathroom..."

I went over to the bathroom door and said, "Gazzy, what's wrong?"

"Mmmmmm...my tummy hurts. I don't feel good."

"Throw up tummy hurt? Or Gas?" I asked.

"Mmmmm, kind of both." I felt so bad for him.

"Well come out of th bathroom when you are ready and lie down. I'll bring you a garbage can."

"Okay Max."

I went to the linen closet and pulled out a spare garbage can. I heard the toilet flush, and I came to the door. Gaz was bent over a little clutching his stomach. "Here sweety. Take the garbage can and go lie down." I walked him to his room, tucked him in, and placed the garbage can next to him. "Go to sleep. I'll check on you later."

He then said, "Thanks Max, you're the best." and he closed his eyes. I bent down and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He was really hot. I'll send mom to check on him later.

I left the room and closed the door behind me. I walked down the stairs and smelled something cooking. I went into the kitchen to see what Iggy was making. "Hey Ig, whatcha' making?"

"Uh, a whole bunch of stuff. Hamburgers, pasta, hot dogs, you name it. We are having a welcome home feast!"

We laughed a little and then I asked, "Hey Ig, do you know what's up with Gazzy?"

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Gazzy doesn't feel well."

"Ooh. Well, he was farting a lot today. More than usual I mean." I cracked a smile, but it was wasted. I guess that's good though. I wasn't happy at all that Gaz didn't feel well.

"Okay. Well, leave him alone. He is sleeping in your room. Don't wake him up."

"Wasn't planning on it." He said.

Just then I heard a car pulling up into the driveway. 

Iggy then said, "Go, stall! I need a few more minutes!!"

I didn't respond. I was halfway out the door before he finished. I saw Ella, but she didn't see me yet. I pounced at her from behind and carried her into the air. She screamed and then turned her head around to see what had just attacked her. "MAX!! You're here!"

_**Wow! 6 pages on WordPerfect!! Wow! I'm proud of myself. How about u guys? Tell me how proud you are in a review!! Haha.**_

_**I know that some people are upset that Max didn't snap any ribs. And I'm sorry. I just didn't want an angry mob showing up at my front door. Haha.**_

_**And there is one thing that I was shocked that some people didn't notice. If you figure out what I forgot to put into my story, (the one I am thinking of. I'm probably forgetting a few things.) Then I will dedicate the next chapter to you!**_

_**Please check out my new poll! I'm sure almost all of you will enjoy it if not all of you!**_

_**Ooh, and thanx to the 11 people who reviewed. Luv u guys!!**_

_**JennyP**_


	28. Ella, and Proving Togetherness…

Heyhey

_**Sorry sorry sorry!! I got so caught up in hw and everything! Please forgive me!**_

_**And the winner is!!...drumroll...purple is my color!! Wooo! She was the only one who got it right! Yey. They chapter is dedicated to you!!**_

_**Okay, the question was, what did I forget in my story? She was the only one to figure out that I forgot Total. I**____**m not going to have him stumble in the front door randomly or anything like that. If you love Total, I**____**m sorry. If you hate him, here is your lucky break!**_

_**Okay, now without any further adu**__(I know the spelling is wrong. If you know how to spell it please tell me!) __**Here is purple is my color**____**s chapter 28!!**_

_A__Gazzy doesn__t feel well._

_A__Ooh. Well, he was farting a lot today. More than usual I mean.__ I cracked a smile, but it was wasted. I guess that__s good though. I wasn__t happy at all that Gaz didn__t feel well._

_A__Okay. Well, leave him alone. He is sleeping in your room. Don__t wake him up._

_A__Wasn__t planning on it.__ He said._

_Just then I heard a car pulling up into the driveway. _

_Iggy then said, __A__Go, stall! I need a few more minutes!!_

_I didn__t respond. I was halfway out the door before he finished. I saw Ella, but she didn't see me yet. I pounced at her from behind and carried her into the air. She screamed and then turned her head around to see what had just attacked her. __A__MAX!! You__re here!_

**Chapter 28****B****Ella, and Proving Togetherness…**

Nudges POV

When I heard the car pull up in the driveway, Angel and I made our way downstairs. Gazzy was sick upstairs in his room, Iggy was in the kitchen cooking, and Fang was asleep on the couch. Some welcoming crew! By the time we got outside, Max was landing with Ella. I guess she took her for a short flight... We ran to where Max and Ella were hugging.

After waiting for what felt like FOREVER!! Ella finally realized that we were there also. She turned and gave Angel a hug first, and then turned to me. Since we are about the same age, I believe that we will probably be the best of friends! I mean, we both like about the same things, right?

I leaned in and gave her a tight hug. She hugged my back just as tight if not tighter. I think we will be very good friends.

We turned, still chatting towards the house. When we were right in front of the front door, Max then said, "Ok, just to inform you guys, Iggy is cooking, Gazzy doesn't feel well and is taking a nap, and Fang is asleep on the couch."

"Is Gazzy alright?" mom asked.

Max answered, "I think so. He said his stomach was hurting him, but that happens every once in a while since he has the overactive digestive system."

Angel giggled a little at that, and then Ella said, "Aw! Poor Gazzy! I'll stop in and say hi to him later. Where did you say Iggy was?"

Max gave her a weird look and then Nudge said while blushing, "I just wanted to say hi since he is the only other person who is conscious who I didn't say hi to yet." She quickly turned and headed into the house.

I gave Max this ginormous smile, and then she rolled her eyes and followed Ella into the house.

Max's POV

When we got into the house, Ella basically sprinted to the kitchen. I turned to Fang, and he was still asleep on the couch. He turned to the side, facing the back of the couch and was snuggling up to a pillow. It was very cute actually…and his back! He has so many muscles! How did I become so lucky?

_Because you love each other! How else? Come on, you're staring. We have a plan. Ella doesn't know yet, and we want to surprise her, so stop acting like you have admitted you feelings for a bit until we pull the prank. Ok?_

Uh, the mind-reader is up to one of her other little schemes…but it does sound like fun…

_So you're in! Good. We'll tell you the plan later. _

I can only wait to see what these two have come up with. I went into the kitchen, and Ella was wiping something off of Iggy's face. They are very cute together. I don't think that it is going to happen though. We'll see…

There was the Iggy buffet all set up on the counter again. Everything looked delicious! I can't wait to stick my fork into that!

About an hour and countless plates of food later

That was delicious!! "That was delicious Iggy." I said. "I think you should makes feasts whenever someone comes home all of the time!" Iggy just chuckled.

We were at the table talking when sleeping beauty finally had awoken. Before he came into the kitchen he must have thrown a shirt on. Wanna know how I know this? Well I am super intelligent, and when I can't see Fang's hot chest, then I know that his is covering it with something. Probably clothes…. He walked into the kitchen and put one finger up over his mouth, signaling to not say anything about him being there, and to keep on talking. He didn't tiptoe or anything, he walked normally since he is the incredible Fang who could sneak up on anybody. We continued chatting away, when Fang decided it was time to say hello.

He got really close to her ear and then said, "Welcome home!"

She jumped, not knowing what just happened, and almost fell out of her chair, but not before Fang quickly and smoothly caught her. She was completely and utterly flabbergasted! Fang was still holding her, and smiling down at her, when after what seemed like ten minutes, she said, "H-hi…" She is so funny.

Fang then said, "Hello there. How was your trip?" while helping her back into her chair.

"Fine. And I see that you are talking now. Why the sudden change?"

Fang looked to me first, giving me a smile, but then realized that I, and everyone else (except for mom) were shaking their heads no. I gave him the don't say anything sign, and he looked back at Ella and said, "I don't know. I felt it was time for a change."

Ella, not suspecting a thing then said, "Well I like it!" Angel was then giggling next to me. She then thought to me, _She thinks that Fang has a sexy voice. We better make sure that she gets that you are together ASAP!_

I rolled my eyes at Angel and thought, _Sure, whatever._

We continued talking for a bit longer when Nudge said, Ok! All kids, and Dr. M, if you want to join you can too, but I don't think you want to, come up to Angel and my room! We want to play a game and it seems like it would be oobers of fun and I really want to play it with a normal person because I heard a lot of normal people play it a lot. I like feeling normal and mhmphfmmh.

"Thank you Iggy!" I said.

"No problem." Iggy then shifted his attention from me to Nudge. He then took her arm and licked her from her wrist to her elbow! Gross!! Nudge screamed on the top of her lungs and then darted to the bathroom.

I then said to Iggy, "What the heck was that for?" I had no idea why he would do something like that!

"Well, she licked me again. I wanted her to know what it felt like to be licked, so I showed her."

"That is still disgusting, revenge or no revenge, people shouldn't go around licking other people!! That is just gross!!"

Iggy just shrugged his shoulders and then got up and put his plate into the sink. He then said, "I'm still up for the game. So up to Nudge's and Angel's room!"

Eventually everyone made it upstairs. Nudge was in the bathroom for a good 20 minutes just cleaning off her arm. She doesn't even take showers for that long!

We sat in a circle, in the middle of the room. It was Iggy, with Angel to his left, then Nudge, then Fang, then me then Ella, who was on Iggy's right. Nudge got up and then said, ok guys, we are going to play truth or dare. I rolled my eyes, I think I know where this is going…

Nudge then said, "Ok, ill go first. Angel, truth or dare?"

Angel then said, "um…Dare."

Nudge then said, "Ok, um…I dare you to tell us what Fang was dreaming of before."

I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Fang tense up beside me. "Well, he was dreaming about Ella coming home and how that would effect everyone…but mostly how it would effect Max."

Nudge looked a little disappointed. "Oh, ok, well, your turn Angel."

Angel then said, "Ok, um, Iggy, truth or dare?"

Iggy then said, "I'll do a dare."

"I dare you to kiss Ella!" Angel said with a devilish grin on her face.

I looked over to Iggy and Ella. Iggy had lifted her hand up to his mouth and kissed her on the back of the hand. It was very cute actually. She was blushing like crazy! Lucky for her Iggy couldn't see that. "Max truth or dare?"

But before I got to answer, Angel stood up and said in a very whiny voice, "but that's not fair! Iggy was supposed to kiss her on the lips, not the hand!"

Iggy then said, "Well you didn't say that. Be more specific next time." He then turned to me and said, "Max, truth or dare?"

"Ok. Um…truth." I wanted to change it up a bit.

"Do you love anyone in the flock?" He asked. I wasn't expecting him to reveal that we were together…but whatever.

"Yes I do." I said nervously.

Ella was staring at me with a grin on her face, when Iggy then said, "Really who?!"

I was about to answer when Angel said, "That's two questions! Don't answer that Max! And Iggy, be more specific next time." There was so much "'tude" in that last part that I almost yelled at her, but it was true. I decided to let it go.

Iggy then HAD to add in, "It's probably me." With a devilish grin on his face.

Fang then looked up at him and said, "And why do you think that? Is it even remotely possible that she loves me?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. It was so cute.

Ella's chin was almost touching the floor. She really should close that thing before the flies get in. Iggy then said, "well she had the chance to tell you soooo many times, but she didn't. That must mean that she is saving it for the special moment with me!"

Fang started to say, "That's not fair! She--" But they both instantly stopped talking and faced the center of the circle. After a few seconds they blinked and shook their heads. Angel…

The little devil then said, "Now that you boys have settled down, let's keep playing. Shall we? Max, your turn."

I then said, "Okay, um…Fang! Truth or dare?" He thought about it for a moment, and then said dare. Good.

"I dare you to make Nudge all hormonal again!" He now carried the devilish grin over to Nudge.

All of the sudden, she got up, looking like she was about to cry. She then said, "Why do you guys always do this to me! It's not fair! You never pick on Gazzy or Angel! You guys suck so badly!"

I just had to tell her, "Language!"

She gave me a dirty look and said, "Just shut up Max! You think your funny, but youre not! Okay?"

Everyone except for Fang and Ella were rolling around on the floor laughing. Ella was shocked to how Nudge was acting, and Fang was concentrating. But, they were both smiling.

Angel then said, "You're right, she isn't funny. She is freakin' hilarious!"

Nudge then ran out of the room. It was like a delayed reaction really. As soon as Nudge left the room, Fang stopped concentrating and started laughing. Just seeing that delayed reaction made us laugh more. A few minutes later, after everyone had calmed down, Nudge came back into the room. As she walked by Fang she slapped him on the back of the head. He immediately swung at the backs of her knees, making them buckle under her. She almost fell too. Better luck next time…

Fang then said, "Angel, truth or dare?"

Angel then said "dare." She probably knew what Fang was going to ask her to do since she got up and started walking away. She came back a minute later with cookies. She handed us each one, except for Fang who got three.

I looked at Fang and said, "Why did you ask her to get 8 when there are 6 of us?"

He then said, "Well I felt bad for Gazzy, so I got him two cookies. I thought that it might make him feel better."

"Okay, well you'll give it to him later." I said.

"I was actually going to have Ella do it. It would make a good reason for her to stop in and say hi." He said.

I looked over to Ella to see her reaction. She said, "Sure. Thank you Fang."

He smiled slightly and said, "Sure. It's no problem at all." She started to blush and looked down, away from his gaze. If we ever went out in public, I would probably have to put a leash on him to make sure no girls come and attack him and try to steal him away from me.

Angel then started giggling.

_You're so funny Max!_ she thought to me.

_Shush Angel. You know it's true._ Her only response was a slight nod.

She then thought to me, _get ready Max, it's show time!_ Uh oh! This can't be good…

Then Angel thought, _Fang thinks it's good though!_

Angel then spoke up and said, "Fang, truth or dare?"

He then, way too calmly for my liking said "Dare."

Even though everyone except Ella knew what was going to happen, Nudge and Angel put on a little show and started conversing about what the dare was going to be. After what seemed like WAY too long, Angel turned and said, "Fang, I dare you to make out with Max!"

Ella was looking at everyone's faces expecting that something was going to happen. She was right.

I turned, and looked at Fang. He was starring at me so lovingly and so intensely that it was almost scary. He ran his fingers through my hair and then pulled my face towards his. It seemed like he was moving in slow motion. Way too slow for my liking. I brought both of my hands to his face and pulled him the rest of the way in. it started out slow and passionate, but after about a minute it turned to red-hot and fiery.

I completely forgot that there were other people in the room, well at least until I heard 3 girly screams and Iggy say, "Ahh! It burns my eyes! And my hears too!" I heard shuffling and then people running out of the room.

Whoever was the last person out hit something and whimpered. "Shit!" Oh, that must be Iggy then. I was about to comment on his language when I got distracted by Fang's mouth on min and got lost all over again.

Ella's POV

Oh, My, God! Max and Fang are in Nudge and Angel's room totally making out! They look so cute together, but no one should want to watch their half sister make out with someone!

Nudge and Angel were both on the floor laughing, probably at me. If I didn't know any better I would guess that they planned the whole thing.

Angel gained back her composure first and said, "Yes, we did plan it. They admitted their obvious love a few days before you got back. We almost ruined it though."

"How did you almost ruin it?" I asked.

Angel went through the whole story. I missed one part though because I was too busy watching Iggy limp down the stairs to get ice. As we were running out of the room, he jammed his foot against the door frame. Poor Iggy!

Eventually, Angel did fill me in on everything, and I mean EVERYTHING that happened sice they destroyed Itex.

As if on queue, Max and Fang came out holding hands just as soon as Angel finished. They are so cute together!

Fang looked at me and handed me the cookies. He then said, "Why don't you give the cookies to Gaz now? Max wants to check on him anyway." He turned and smiled at Max, making her blush and turned to me to escape his gaze.

I took the cookies and said, "Okay, I'll be done in a few." And walked away towards Gazzy's room.

_**Hey guys. I'm really sorry how about not updating sooner. I have to finish my hw b4 I can work on ff. sorry, that is just how my writing works…but I got it up! Yey!**_

_**Ok. I**____**m pretty much set with how all the relationships are going to work out, but if you can convince me otherwise, wow! They should put you in the book of world records! But please try anywayz. I am open to opinions. Plus, if enough people tell me that they want it a certain way, I just might comply even though I don't want it like that…**_

_**Ooh, not enough of you checked out my poll. I actually find it REALLY funny! Please go check it out!! **_

_**One more thing. My brother wrote this story for school. I wanted to post it on ff for all of you lovely readers to..well…read…lol. so the story is on my profile. There is one more scene to post. I just set up his account, and I will post it on there as well. He is still in elementary school, so that is why it is so short. All spelling errors are mine, and I will change them b4 I post them on his profile. Please review. He got reviews from 2 different ppl (you know who you are!) and he thanks them time and time again. So it would be wonderful if you could review them. And, if you could, please direct it towards him. Thank you all soooo much. **_

_**Oh, and I already started working on the next chapter for all of you who want to know, so look out for it!**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


	29. Apology AN DO NOT REVIEW!

Hey everybody

Hey everybody.

Let me just start this off with, OMG!! I AM SOOOOOO SORRY!!

There just has been a lot going on in my life. Family issues, a new bf, and soooo much more. I hope that you will all forgive me for not updating all summer.

2 reasons why I wasn't on fanfiction.

1) look up

2) my phone went bazzurk!! As it says on my profile, that is my main source of ffing, so it doesn't like my email anymore, so all of my ff stuff I don't see as often as I used to…

I started writing the next chapter, but didn't finish it…

I'm going to go work on it now, and ill post it before I go to bed.

Thank you for putting up with my lazyness!! Love you all!!

JennyPenny1014

DO NOT LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER. I MAY DELETE IT LATER ON, AND YOU WONT BE ABLE TO REPLY TO OTHER CHAPTERS IF YOU REPLY TO THIS ONE. THANK YOU.


	30. Chapter 29SuperUltraMegaFarts!

Hey guys

_**Hey guys. I hope that you will all forgive me!! I won't waist any more time and just get on with the 29**__**th**__** chapter!!**_

_I took the cookies and said, "Okay, I'll be done in a few." And walked away towards Gazzy's room._

**Chapter 29--Super-Ultra-Mega-Farts**

Ella's POV

I lightly knocked on the door before I walked into Gazzy and Iggy's room.

"Hmm?..." was the one and only response I got. Just from that I knew that he felt miserable.

I opened the door a crack and stuck my head in first before I went entirely into the room. He was curled up on his side on the bed. He looked over at me and gave me a weak, forced looking smile. I feel so bad for him.

I came into the room fully and then said, "I brought you some cookies. I also wanted to say hi if you were awake." There was this funky smell going on in that room. This is probably what Max meant by his stomach hurting him…if you catch my drift! Ok, not the time or place.

All of the sudden, the smiled disappeared from his face and he turned over to face the wall and clung onto himself harder. He then said, "Please get Max!"

I felt so bad, I wanted to help. "Well, what's wrong?"

Before I got an answer, Gazzy screamed, "MAAAAAAXXXX!!" on the top of his lungs; then

Max's POV

As soon as Gazzy called out I was practically up the stairs. There was this weird smoke coming out of the room. The first thing I thought was Erasers or Flyboys. That only persuaded me to move faster. When I got to his door, I threw the door open. The smoke that was in the room poured out. As soon as I breathed it in, I started to feel…sleepy?...I needed to hold on though. I took a big breath of sorta-clean air and then ran into the room. Gazzy was on the bed moaning, and Ella was on the floor unconscious. I grabbed Ella first and started to leave the room. I can usually hold by breath longer, but I was losing energy by the second. As I was walking out of the room, Fang stormed in to grab Gazzy. I went down the stairs and screamed, "Everyone!! Out of the house!! NOW!!" Just as I asked, everyone was out of the house in 10 seconds flat.

Once we were all out and safe, I was going to gently put down Ella, but

Fang's POV

Max looked horrible. I don't know what happened, but Max looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. I quickly grabbed Gazzy and headed outside like Max ordered and Gazzy was moaning in my arms the whole time. What the hell happened?!

Max did her usually head-count, but then, as she was putting down Ella, she just totally collapsed and fell on top of her.

I put Gazzy down, then went over to Max. I flipped her over and held her in my lap. I checked her pulse; a little slow, but fine. This is really weird!

I then heard Gazzy call for me. "Fang?"

"What happened? Was someone else in there? Did one of your bombs go off?" Wow, for a second I sounded like Nudge…

"I don't know." he said. "I was talking to Ella, and my tummy started to really hurt. I asked Ella to get Max so that she was out of the room, but she wouldn't leave. Eventually I just couldn't hold it anymore, and I farted…a lot… It came out like smoke. Ella instantly collapsed and then you and Max somehow managed to get us out."

"So no flyboys or Erasers?" I asked.

"Not that I know of." He said.

He then had a pained look on his face. He said, "Ah! Fang! Get everyone away! I need to fart really badly!!"

Iggy snorted a little, but I sent him a wave of seriousness. We got up, me carrying Max and Iggy carrying Nudge. We were in the air when we heard a loud BOOM!!/FART!! _**(AN: ROFL! I can't keep a strait face writing this…lol)**_ We all turned to see/hear what happened. There was this huge cloud of black smoke. And then a wave of a really disgusting odor hit us. This can't be good.

_**Sorry about the length guys. I know that it is a lot shorter than usual….but I really don't have that much time to write. I will try to update again as soon as physically possible.**_

_**Sorry again about abandoning you guys for a while. I hope that you are all still interested in reading my story though. I hope I can find a way to make it up to you. How about this. Tell me what you guys want to see in the story. If enough of you ask for something, it may get placed somewhere in the story. Likewise, if you DON'T want something in the story, tell me as well. Don't want to make you guys unhappy.**_

_**Please leave a review, and ill try to get back to you guys asap since my phone still doesn't like my email.**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**JennyPenny1014**_


End file.
